Forced deliquent love
by Biobooks
Summary: Hiro transferred to a school in japan and when the leader of the delinquents sees him things get weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Force Delinquent love.**

 **A story by biobooks.**

 **Ok guys this is the first ever story that i make i will try to make more in the future i hope you enjoy.**

 **Warning this story contains strong content and biobooks does not take any responsibility for anyone under the age of 13 if you see this strong content.**

 **Japan**

It was springtime with the sun above the horizon line 100 to 200 kids walked towards the shiny school. The building was breathtaking, it was amazing. That's what all the new student were saying about skyline high school. Everyone expect for me. My name is Hiro Tomimoto and i'm 14 and 5'0 I have black hair and light green eyes and i'm the most hated kid in the school.

I was forced to attend by my recently divorced mom in the U.S. My mom got me tiny apartment while she is touring in the bahama's with her new boyfriend that's half her age. I don't know why the kids at this school hate me, but when i got to the school they gave me the death stare. The students just stared me down like i'm some sort of freak. But today was the worse of them all. it was a normal thursday.

I woke up and ironed my uniform and ate breakfast and got dressed and started walking to school. After receiving hundreds of messages from my mother about how she's having the time of her life i for once wanted to get to school just to tell her that and get her to stop sending messages. Once i made it to school i walked through the gate and let everyone give me the death stare, for once i didn't even care i just let it happen. I walked inside to change my shoes. Once i got inside i took off my shoes and was about to put them in my locker but then i heard boys and girls grunting and something hitting the lockers.

I turned around to look at what was going. When i turned around it was a bunch of mean looking boys and girls wearing bandanas on their face and were caring wooden swords, but they weren't the ones who were slamming kids on locker. The person who was slamming people on lockers was a 6'1 girl with long blonde hair that was obviously not combed and wrappings on her arms and a beaten up uniform with and black boots under the skirt and a black coat draped on her shoulders. When she walk past me she bumped me to the floor and kept walking. That pissed me off and i got up and yelled.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you?!" When i yelled that everyone gasped and looked worried, and a guy behind me said to me "what the hell is wrong with you do you want to die?"

she stopped and turned around with a stern look on her face. She then walked slowly over to me. When she got to me she put her finger in my chest and got super close to my face. and i closed my eyes in fear hoping that she would just go away, but then i heard her start to stutter.

When i opened my eyes her face was pink with embarrassment and letting off heat like a radiator. " I'll ….. Let you o….off with a w..w..warning." said the lady as she walked away slamming other people into lockers. "What's with that girl" when i said that the guy grabbed my sleeve. "What the actual fuck is wrong with you?"

when he said this i was really confused. "what do you mean?" i asked while he shook his head in disappointment. "That girl is Tomoko is the leader of the delinquents." he said to me trying not to shake me.

"So what?" i said trying not to piss him off. I failed. "So what,so what dude she put 5 people in the hospital, and 2 of them were comatose." i then started to panic because all i could think of is her banging my skull in. "Oh by the way my name is Toki." "I'm hiro" me and Toki shook hands and walked away.

Getting around the school today was hard as hell. The delinquent were everywhere and i was constantly seeing tomoko. To make matters worse,on my way up stairs a delinquent tripped me. That wasn't the worse part. The worse part is that tomoko was in front of me and was turning around.

I landed right on top of Tomoko. My knee was in a region that men aren't allowed to touch unless given permission, and my face was buried in her double D breasts. When i lifted my head up i saw her blushing face and i couldn't tell at the moment if she was pissed or not. In my head all i saw was stuff being broken over me. I tried to get up run away but for some reason tomoko raped her legs around me.

I was able to pull her legs apart and got up and ran away, as i ran away 2 female delinquent's chased me down the opposite hallway. Good thing my class was that way. When i got my class i closed the door and held it closed for 5 minutes and they left. During the middle of class someone passed me a note. When i opened it,it said Tomoko wants you! With a skull under it.

I then started to shiver. While i was panicking Toki taped me on the shoulder to tell me it's time to go to gym. I went to the locker room and change to my gym clothes and went outside and did track. When i got back inside i waited for everyone to leave and put my clothes in my locker and locked it,then got into the shower. After i got out of the shower i started getting dressed.

As i was getting dressed i heard the door open. When i peeked past the lockers and saw tomoko. I then turned back in fear. When i peeked again i saw she had a hammer. "Oh no is she hear for me?" i thought.

She slowly walked over to my gym locker and hit it 5 times till it popped open. "Is she going to steal my gym clothes" i thought. Tomoko dropped the hammer on the floor and opened my broken locker and grabbed my gym clothes. I thought she was about to leave but instead she sat down on the bench behind her and started to sniff and caress my gym clothes.

It shocked me and i was getting a little freaked out. After about 5 minutes she pulled down her panties and started to play with herself. "hiro,Hiro,hiro, hiro hiro HIRO!" she moan lustfully She then said my name more and masturebaited faster and faster till i heard her moan very low and stopped masturebaiting. Tomoko pulled up her panties and put my gym clothes back and grabbed her hammer and left the locker room.

I finished getting dressed and went to class. After receiving a long lecture from my teacher on why i should come to class on time i decided not to tell her about what tomoko did. It was the end of the day and i went to the roof to relax. I stood there looking at the setting sun. while i was looking i forgot about all of the people who hated me and just relaxed.

Right when i was about to leave i felt 2 hands grab my wrist and felt breathing on my neck.

I slowly turned my head and saw tomoko stand there smiling with a face of embarrassment. I tried to pull away from her but she slammed me to floor, and layed down on top of me. When i struggled she smiled more. After she held me there for a couple of minutes she began to lick the side of neck and dry hump me.

After she humped on me and licked my neck for a couple of minutes she got off of me and whispered in my ear. "I'll see you tomorrow Hiro." She then walked backed down stairs. When i got down stairs i couldn't find her. I went to my locker grabbed my stuff and walked home.

When i got home all i could think about was getting attacked by Tomoko. I son forgot about and went to sleep.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story so far i will try to get more chapters out soon. If you have any question,comments,concerns, and/or Ideas put them down in the review box.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Force Delinquent love.**

 **A story by biobooks.**

 **Warning this story contains strong content and biobooks does not take any responsibility for anyone under the age of 13 if you see this strong content.**

2 weeks have passed scenes i saw tomoko caress my gym clothes. After those 2 weeks tomoko has been trying to get close to me anyway she can. Like every day she waits at the front of the school for me, she stands outside of my classroom waiting for me to run, hell she chased me down the street once. With all this running away from her i'll be the skinniest kid in the school. On the bright side i'm no longer hated as much some people have been trying to be nice to me, mostly girls but every time a girl is nice to me ends up in the nurse's offices. Like 2 days ago a new girl asked me for directions and some how some way the girl had "hit" her head and was comatose. A girl had said hi to me and later that day the back of her head was bleeding. Today was the worst of them all.

Wednesday

*ER!* ER*!*

"Couldn't the creators pick something nicer, something classical?"

Anyways, that's my take on alarm clocks, but that wasn't even the worst part of my day, those delinquents, and her. They were the ones to fear at Skyline High.

As I was ironing my uniform, eating breakfast, taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I was trying to formulate a plan on how to avoid them, but Toki seemed nice enough. I'm sure he would stick up for me with everyone except Tomoko.

I checked the clock, it read 6:34, I only had 26 minutes to haul ass and get to school. By then, my phone was lit up with messages and pictures of my mom and someone supposedly called "Eduardo".

As I finally reached the campus, I figured I had some 10-odd minutes to get to class. Seemingly on cue, Toki walked up.

Toki:"Hey Hiro!"

Hiro:"What's up Toki?"

Toki:"Did you hear about the upcoming dance?"

Hiro:"No, why?"

Toki:"Well me and someone else wanted to-oh wait, here he comes now. Raji! Over here!"

Raji:"Hello Hiro, mind if me and Toki ask you something?"

Hiro:"What?"

Toki:"Well me and Raji are the school's student body president and vice president."

Hiro:"You never told me this."

Raji:"There was no reason to."

Hiro:"Fair enough, what do you guys want from me?

These two were clearly the sharpest tools in the shed, and when I saw them give each other a look, I was already scared."

Hiro:"Guys, what's that supposed to mean."

Raji:"Well to answer both questions, last year, during the school dance. Some kid asked Tomoki out to the dance, and she surprisingly agreed. But during the dance, the guy and his friend threw a couple buckets of paint on them. They were the ones Toki probably told you about, the ones that were put into comatose. But she got really pissed, and had her gang tear the whole thing down, I even remember Tomoki getting a cow and trying to ram people. But it was a lot of money we put together for the dance wasted."

Hiro:"wait go back, where the hell did she get a cow."

Toki: "we have no idea."

Hiro:"Lemme' guess, you want me to ask her out because I was supposedly rude to her and she didn't hurt me?

Raji:"That's the plan."

Hiro:"What happens if I don't?"

Raji:"The she'll get pissed that she's alone on the night of the school dance, and cow-ramming all over again."

Toki:"We'll let you think about it, see you Hiro."

Hiro:"You too Toki…."

That pretty much sums up my morning. Looks like I'm asking a crazy bitch to a high school dance.

On my way up to my class toki emailed me. He told me that the delinquents were plotting how they were going to destroy the dance he told me to ask her i arrived in class 2 girls came up to me.

"Hi hiro. I'm ina itsuko i'm the secretary for the student council, and this is the treasurer miho aibu." said ina with a smile. I waved to them and smiled back. I believe that toki has talked to you about tomoko and the dance.

"Yes and i still don't want to do it.

"We understand that but the thing is we kinda need you to ask her now." said ina trying to keep me calm.

My eyes widened. "Oh hell no" i yelled by accident. Once i yelled the entire class look at me. I quickly apologized and quieted down.

"Please hiro she is very terrifying and you're the only person she likes. Pleaded ina. I shook my head with an angry face on. It's no secret that i don't like tomoko and everybody knows that.

They looked at me in shock and they were about to say something but the teacher barged in and told everyone to take their seats.

"Alright everyone we have a lot to do so get out your textbooks, but before we start working we have a student who has finally decided to join us. She looked towards the doorway and yelled out for the student to come in. a student entered the room and everyone gasped. It was tomoko. " tomoko has decided to join us today." said the teacher."Tomoko there seems to be an open seat in the back,why don't you go sit there"

tomoko then saw where i was sitting and walked up to the person sitting right behind me. The person started shaken and looked like they were about to shit their pants.

"Move it." Said tomoko with a very threatening voice. The person sitting behind me jumped out of the desk and sat in the desk tomoko was supposed to sit in. tomoko had sat down behind me and i knew tomoko was going to be a distraction.

Class has been going on for 20 minutes now and tomoko has made those 20 minutes seem like 3 hours. She keeps tickling my neck and twirling my hair. What irritated me the most was her reaching forward and rubbing my ear lobes. This is the thing that she would not stop doing all of class time and it pissed me off. I tried to stop her by grabbing her hand, but every Time i grabbed her hand to make her stop she'd grab my hand with her other hand and blush. At the end of class tomoko got out of the chair and whispered in my ear "i'll be back later hiro." in a very seductive voice and left class. it was lunch time and every minute someone would ask me to ask tomoko to the dance. After hearing them ask me repeatedly i gave in and went off to find tomoko.

I searched the whole school and couldn't find her. So i did something i thought i'd never do. I asked a delinquent if she's seen her. The delinquent pointed and told me that she hangs around the back of school. I thanked her and ran to the back of the school to find her reading a book and humming. From a distance tomoko seems like a nice girl or maybe she just nice to me. I walked up to her and said hi. She stop reading and smiled up at me.

I stared at her and tried to say the phrase with a clear voice. "Tomoko would you like to go to the dance with me" I said trying to make it look like it was true what i meant. she quickly perked up and yelled yes and got up and hugged me. She hugged me so tight i lost all breath in my body.

Tomoko…. cant ….breath." i forced out with my last of breath. Tomok quickly put me down and let me catch my breath.

"Tomoko screamed yay and couldn't stop smiling, which put a smile on my face. "Well it's lunch time you want to go get something to eat hiro" asked tomoko.

I shook my head no."the food at school sucks." tomoko laughed.

"Not here silly, i know a place where i get free food." i looked at with disbelieve. Come i'll show you she started walking towards the gate.

"Wait tomoko i thought we weren't supposed to leave campus during school." i asked

"Hiro you would not believe how many rules i've broken." i my eyes widened and i didn't want to leave school and risk getting in trouble, but before i could tell tomoko that she came back and grab my arm and dragged me off of school grounds. We walked down the street for around 5 minutes before i said anything. I didn't know what to talk about or god sakes this is the same girl who masterbated to the smell of my clothes and what was supposed to say.

"So tomoko how do like the school." i asked to break the silence. She turned to me and laughed. Apparently school is funny to her.

"I hate school all you do there is sit and listen and then get homework that takes way too long." said tomoko still laughing. After 4 minutes we arrived at the place it was a burger stand and tomok told the man at the 2 burgers and he handed her 2 burgers with fries and a drink. We sat on a bench and had lunch. I was thirsty and was about grab my drink when i noticed there was only one drink and 2 straws in it. I looked at tomok and she smiled and picked up the drink.

"thirsty hiro." asked tomok as she put one of the straws in her mouth. i was very thirsty. So i just took one of the straws and drank i was very embarrassing to share a drink with her. When i was done drink i accidently dropped the drink and some of it spilled on her shirt. It was right on top of her cleavage and she looked at me and i was sure she was going to kill me. She told me to grab towels i went and got some towels from the vender. When i got back tomoko unbutton the top of her shirt. Exposing her cleavage.

I stared and didn't know what to do. "Don't just stand there wipe them off." yelled tomoko. I put the towel on top of her boobs and started wiping. She laughed. "um hiro i meant my shoes." i immediately stopped and turned red. I was about to just walk away and forget this happened but she grab my hands and put them back on her cleavage and went up to my ear "I didn't say stop either." she whispered in my ear. I quickly backed up. " oh i think i hear the bell ringing see ya tomoko." i said running away.

"Hiro wai….oh man i was so close to getting him where i wanted him, oh well at least i got him to touch them.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter big thanks to TheNatertatertot he is now the co-writer of this story and has been a big help to my stories, anyway guys if you have any Questions,comments,concerns and/or ideas PM me or put them in the review box i'll bring out the next chapter soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Force Delinquent love.**

 **A story by biobooks and TheNatertatertot**

 **Warning this story contains strong content and biobooks does not take any responsibility for anyone under the age of 15 if you see this strong content.**

As i walked back to the school i heard someone running and screaming my name. When i turned around to see it was tomoko running after me still buttoning her shot. When she caught up she noticed that i was still blushing. "Oh hiro it's ok, they're just boobs and i'm not mad at you." hiro's blush faded and started to talk to tomoko more as they walk back to school.

"So tomoko what are you going to wear to the dance" asked hiro

" Oh i found a nice dress in that nice store a couple blocks away from the school, what are you going to wear to the dance hiro" asked tomoko.

"A vest and button up." said hiro quietly.

"Tomoko then reached forward and grabbed hiro and brought him close to her. How about you get inside the dress with me and just be my little secret that you're there." said tomoko seductively as she licked her lips. Hiro quickly pulled away from her.

Um.. we should get going or we'll be late. Said hiro trying to get back to school. This made tomoko's expression darker and she got super upset but kept it to herself.

Front gate

At the front the 2 students walked through the gate to return to school but they were stopped by a there homeroom teacher .

"Why were you two outside the gate?" asked with a mad expression on her i could answer tomoko interrupted me.

"That's none of your buisness teach." said tomoko with a mad expression on her face.

"actually it is my business, your with one of the top students in this school and he has a bright future and I will not let a delinquent like you stop him from succeeding." said .

Tomoko tightened her fist and was about to yell at her but hiro quickly jumped in-between the teacher and tomoko.

"how about we go back to class and we stop fighting about this." said hiro hoping that they don't go for each other neck.

Tomoko then reached forward and pulled hiro into a hug.

"Fine we shall go back to class but hiro stays with me." Said tomoko pushing hiro into her boobs.

"You have some nerve young lady hiro is not your pet and he should not be treated as such." Said pulling hiro out of tomoko's breast pulling him into her flat chest.

Hiro then pushed off of Miss ogiwara with a blush on his face.

"Let's just go back to the school how about That" said hiro

Both ladies agreed and they both walked back to the school both keeping the same distance away from hiro. Once back in the school they went directly back to the classroom. had to separate tomoko from hiro repeatedly. After had finally separated tomoko from hiro she went on with her class for the rest of the day. Once class had concluded for the day tomoko went out into the hallway to wait for hiro after the teacher told her that she wish to speak to him.

"Hiro I am very concerned about you and tomoko. I do not think she is the right friend for you she acts very sexually towards you and it is beginning to distract you from your work you need to focus on what is important and not let her distract you" said

Hiro Felt a bit offended by his teacher saying this he did not feel it was necessary that he split off his relationship with tomoko yes she was very very peculiar but that does not mean that he cannot be her friend and he wished that his teacher would see it that way.

"Tomoko is my friend and you should not be making these accusations about her friend." said hiro defensively.

"Hiro what would your mother think! she sent you to the one of the greatest schools this region of the country has to offer she would be greatly upset if she knew you were Throwing It all away just for some girl,a girl who in the eyes of this school is a delinquent." said getting upset with her top student.

"I do not care what my mother thinks I am still upset with her that she sent me miles away just to live with that boyfriend of hers. Right now her judgment is not exactly my best interest right now" said hiro getting angry.

"Hiro I'm just concerned about your work you're starting to slip up which is why I think tomorrow after school we should stay in study with me. I think you have a bright future hiro and I really want it to stay that way so how about it tomorrow after school in the classroom." said meaning every word she said. Hiro shook his head yes and walked away to meet tomoko.

Hiro stepped out into the hallway and grabbed tomiko's attention. Tomoko looked down at hiro with a sad expression. Hiro got concerned and asked what was wrong.

"Hiro I do not understand why Miss ogiwara does not like me sure I break stuff and occasionally injured students but that isn't really something to hate me about is it?"

Hiro laughed and looked tomoko. "Do not worry tell Nicole she's mean to everyone." said hiro trying to reassure tomoko.

"She's not mean to you actually she somewhat acts weird around you hiro" said tomoko.

Hiro blushed and scratched his head while laughing.

"That's ridiculous tomoko I think you're just being unreasonable anyway let's go home" said hiro as they walked down stairs to leave the building.

The next day after school.

Hiro entered the class feeling nervous about what tomoko said how acted weird around him. Hiro sat down in his usual desk and waited for a MS ogiwara to come back from the Teachers Lounge. he waited for 10 minutes before Muskogee walk into the classroom walking very seductively towards him moving her hips side to side with each step. A strange scent entered the air from Miss ogiwara it was the smell of very loud perfume. Hiro felt even more nervous than before and could tell he was she blushed and giggled at this as she felt as though she had full control over hiro.

"Hiro take out your textbook and let's begin studying." said . Hyrule after an hour of studying realize that he was just learning everything you learned in class all over again and felt as though this was a waste of time until there's all the way Laura started walking towards his desk. "Hiro it is time for health. Said grabbing the bottom of her skirt which ended at the middle of her thigh. "Hiro blushed even more and asked why. "Well hiro you don't seem to be doing well in health class so I thought I'd educate you"

begin to lift up her skirt revealing her semi see through panties. How hiro turn tomato red seeing as though his teacher was showing him her panties he did not know what to do in that situation except sit there and watch. let go of her skirt letting it fall back into place and began to undo her buttons on her shirt revealing her Lacy bra. "Hiro do you like what you see?" asked seductively as she showed hiro her Lacy bra revealing her practically flat bosom. Hiro looked towards the clock showing he only had 15 minutes left of this.

saw this and grabbed hiro's head and brought him closer to her chest. Doesn't it feel soft hiro. Asked as she placed hiro's head against her virtually revealed chest. face began to blush as she felt her favorite student breath on her chest. Hiro looked over to see that there was only 6 minutes left in the study.

When saw hiro was looking away again she pushed hiro off her and began to get angry with him. She then put both her hands under her skirt and began to remove her panties. Hiro began to panic and closed his eyes. When he opened them again had her panties in her hand and began to put then near hiro's face.

Hiro got out of his desk and backed up. She followed him as he walked backwards. Hiro backed up till he hit a wall and realized he was cornered. was 2 feet away from him. Hiro looked at the clock seeing it was time to go.

He then slid under and ran to his desk and grab his things and running out of the classroom. Hiro was traumatized as he realized that he was almost rape, and when he slid under her he saw her well you know what. Hiro rushed home and tried to forget that horrible afternoon and went to sleep.

 **Well that's the end of this chapter big thanks to TheNatertatertot he is now the co-writer of this story and has been a big help to my stories so go check him out, anyway guys if you have any Questions,comments,concerns and/or ideas PM me or put them in the review box i'll bring out the next chapter soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Force Delinquent love.**

 **A story by biobooks and TheNatertatertot**

 **Warning this story contains strong content and biobooks does not take any responsibility for anyone under the age of 15 if you see this strong content.**

 **In hiro dreams.**

Hiro ran down an alleyway looking scared and horrified. As hiro ran he looked behind him to see if he was being followed. While looking behind him, he saw a tall shadowy figure run after him. Hiro ran as fast as he could until he ran out of alleyway. The alleyway ended with a dumpster and a gate behind it.

Hiro quickly jumped onto the dumpster and began to climb the gate. Before he could reach the top the shadowy figure grabbed hiro and threw him to the ground. Hiro quickly got up and tried to run the other direction. When he tried to run the shadowy figure grabbed him and tackled him. The shadowy figure picked him up and threw him against the dumpster.

Hiro looked up at the shadowy figure revealing it to be tomoko. Hiro was about to say something but tomoko punched him in the face. "Why didn't you tell me!?" yelled tomoko as she proceeded to punch hiro in the face over and over again. "how could you choose that slut over me" Tomoko began to get more and more upset as tears filled her eyes. Hiro began to get up to stop tomoko, but tomoko slammed hiro's head on the dumpster.

" if I can't have you no one can" Tomoko then reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife and flicked it out.

"Tomoko don't..." yelled hiro as tomoko stabbed him in the gut. Hiro tried to push tomoko off of him as he faded. Hiro slowly closed his eyes thinking that he was about to die.

 **End dream**.

Hiro jerked awake panicking and sweating as he gained consciousness. Hiro looked around his apartment to see that nothing had changed and that he was sat up on the bed thinking about what his teacher had done to him yesterday. He didn't know what to do or who to go to in that situation, so he decided to play a risky move. Hiro then reached over to his night stand and unplug his phone.

Hiro flipped open his phone and went to his contacts. After searching through his contacts for a minute he found tomoko's number. Hiro then remember last week.

 **Last week**

Tomoko: hey Hiro mind if I borrow your phone. Said Tomoko reaching her hand out for his phone.

Hiro: sure…. Responded, giving in easily know he didn't have a choice either way.

Tomoko then reached forward and snatched

the phone from Hiro and enter a couple of digits.

Tomoko: alright you now have my number. You can call me anytime. Said tomoko whispering seductively into Hiro's ear.

Hiro then backed up a little bit and reached for his phone, before he could grab it tomoko stuck his phone in her bra.

Tomoko: in this lake you have to fish for your reward. Said tomoko pointing to her boobs.

Hiro was about to forget about that phone and leave but tomoko grab his hand.

Tomoko: It's fine if you don't know how to fish, I'll just show you. Said tomoko as she pulled hiro's hand back and stuffed his hand down her bra.

Hire tried to pull his hand away but tomoko just gripped his hand tighter and told him she was letting go until he got his phone. After 5 embarrassing minutes of digging through tomoko's bra hiro got his phone back and a lot of boobs sweat on his hand and phone.

 **Calling tomoko.**

Tomoko:"Yes hiro."

Hiro:"Hey tomoko could you help me with something"

Tomoko:"Yea sure.

Hiro:"it's about "

Tomoko: "what about that bitch"

Hiro: "she...she tried to molest me."

Tomoko: "WHAT!? Hiro tell me exactly what she did to you!"

Hiro: "I don't want to talk about it"

Tomoko: "HIRO TELL ME! If she tried to something I need to know now tell me!"

I was studying with her and she pushed me into her boobs and tried to get me sniff her panties.

Tomoko: "Don't worry hiro I'll take care of her she won't be a problem anymore."

Hiro: "Please tomoko don't hurt her."

Without hearing hiro's last sentence tomoko hung up the phone and dialed up a new number. After a few rings someone answered the phone.

Tomoko: masae you know that boy I'm always around?

Masae: yea what about him?

Tomoko: get the gang together and protect hiro throughout the day today, and when you get a chance kidnap .

Masae: ok what will you be doing.

Tomoko: I'll be at the school. I need to talk to .

Masae: alright consider it done.

Both of them then hung up their phones and got ready.

After hiro got ready he walked over to his front door and was about to leave. When hiro opened the door the first thing he saw was 5 delinquents. one of the female delinquents with a pink bandana on her forehead saw him and went up to him

"hi Hiro I'm masae tomoko's friend, she told me to protect." said masae if she was saying a normal sentence.

Hiro: protection?

Masae: tomoko believes that you need to be protecting you from . Which after today she won't be a problem. Said masae smiling

Before hiro could respond she grabbed him from his doorstep and the delinquents began to walk town the road. Hiro decided to walk quietly. After walking for 10 minutes a tall kid pushed back to delinquents and pushed me to the ground.

Bully. Hey kid give me your lunch money.

Before I could say anything three delinquents stepped in front of me.

Bully: what you think I'm afraid of you bunch of bitches.

Before i could respond one of the delinquents hit him over the head with a lead pipe. After the bully fell to the ground the delinquents began to beat the shit out of him.

Hiro: STOP! You'll kill him. After yelling that masae told them to stop. After I yelled that a delinquent put his hand up and all the delinquents stop hitting him. The delinquent then walked up to the bully and but his boot on the kids head.

Delinquent: learn from this. This'll teach you to not mess with tomoko's property. Said the delinquent pointing to me. "understand" after the bully shook his head yes the delinquent took his boot off his head and walked over to me. "Next time be a man" said delinquent bumping my shoulder as he walk back to the front of the group.

After 10 minutes of walking we made it to school. As we walked through the gate everyone stared at me and the delinquents. As we walked the crowd everyone murmured around us. After walking through the crowd the delinquents walked hiro to class. As soon as hiro sat in his desk he received a million questions about why he was walking with the delinquents.

Before I could answer any walked through the door and told all of us to quiet down. When she saw hiro she knew he was upset with her and knew that she what she tried to do was wrong. "alright everyone open your textbooks to page 69 and start reading.

 **After class**

Right when I was about to leave the room to go to lunch but stopped hiro and requested to talk to him. When hiro went up to her desk she first off repeated told hiro that she was sorry and that it was a mistake. She then asked if she had hurt me. After telling her no she requested me something.

:hiro whatever you do don't tell tomoko.

Hiro: why?

: there is a lot you don't know about tomoko….

Before she could continue tomoko walk through the door

Hiro: hey...Tomoko

Tomoko: hiro step out into the hallway.

Hiro shook his head no as he stepped in front of

Tomoko: Hiro I wasn't asking, and I'm not going to tell you again.

hiro: please tomoko calm down.

Before hiro could say another word hiro pushed hiro out of the way and grabbed arm and dragged her from her chair and threw her into a desk. Before could get up tomoko punched her in the face. wouldn't go down without a fight and began to hit tomoko back.

As they fought hiro was getting up trying to figure out a way to separate them. Hiro without out thinking wrapped his arms around tomoko's waist and tries to pull her off .

Tomoko let go of and grab Hiro's hands and pushed them off her waist. Once hiro let go tomoko turned around and punched hiro square in his eye. Hiro fell back while grabbing his face. Tomoko after calming down a little realized what she did. Tomoko looked down at hiro as he grabbed his face. Tomoko then dropped to her knees and tries to help hiro.

Tomoko: "I didn't mean it hiro." Said Tomoko nearly crying. Tomoko then reached for hiro's face to see if he was ok. Before she could hiro then kicked Tomoko in the stomach knocking he on her butt. Hiro then got up and ran out of the room. Tomoko got up and was about to chase hiro but then remember .

: I should have you expelled.

Tomoko: this school won't expel me no matter what I do. They do fire teachers who sexually assault students. So if I was you I would stay away from hiro.

: I was going to say the something to you.

Tomoko resisting the urge to hit her ran out if the room chasing hiro. Once she reached the bottom floor she saw hiro run towards the gate. Tomoko ran full speed and tackled hiro before he could leave. Hiro then clawed at the ground trying to escape. Tomoko then turned hiro over revealing his crying face and swelling eye.

Hiro: GET OFF OF ME YOU PSYCHO! Yelled Hiro sobbing.

Tomoko: "Hiro calm down." Said Tomoko beginning to cry. Please I didn't mean to hit you, I thought it was someone else.

Hiro: LAIR! All you are is a violent person who loves hurting person. You don't even care about me. Said Hiro getting angry.

Tomoko: that's not true Hiro if I didn't care about you then I wouldn't of ran after you. If I didn't care then I wouldn't stop you from leaving. Said Tomoko crying.

If I didn't care then I wouldn't do this. Said Tomoko as she leaned down to Hiro's face and gave him the most caring and loving kiss then stopped fighting her and sat still. Once she separated he lips from his,she got off of Hiro and helped him up.

Tomoko: please don't run from me again. Said tomoko hugging hiro tightly. Hiro shook his head OK and leaned into her shoulder.

 **Next chapter: the dance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Force Delinquent love.**

 **A story by biobooks .**

 **Tomoko's home.**

Tomoko lay In the tub as maids clean her hair and toes. Tomoko as her is being done cleans herself.

Maid 1: are you excited dear. Said the old maid smiling as she brushed Tomoko's hair.

Tomoko: yes. I just hope I don't mess things up

Maid 1: you won't dear just be yourself and have fun.

Tomoko I will and I'll make sure hiro does to. Said Tomoko smiling her devil smile. The old maid notice and smacked her shoulder and laughed.

Maid 2: how come you haven't brought this boy over yet. Said the maid smiling.

Tomoko: I'm making sure he doesn't just want me for the money even though he doesn't know I'm rich.

Maid 1&2: OK you're all done you can get out of the tub. Tomoko then stood up and stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. Tomoko then walked out of the bath still drying off and walked to her room. Tomoko's room was very big and it's own walk in closet with and mirror room. Tomoko walked over to her dresser and opened it.

Tomoko: I wonder what kind of underwear hiro would like to take off of me tonight. Thought tomoko inappropriately. Tomoko then grabbed the sexiest pair underwear she could find and put them on. Tomoko then grabbed her long dress which was white and had golden roses and spikes on the bottom and shoulders. Tomoko took her dress into the mirror room and gave it to her maids and stepped on the platform to let the maids put the dress on her.

As the maids dressed tomoko she thought of the dirty things that she would do to hiro and the dirty things she would let him do to her. "I wonder if hiro's getting ready." said tomoko.

 **Hiro's house**

Hiro stood in his bathroom with a white button up and red tie around his neck. As hiro tied his tie he looked up at the mirror and noticed that his black eye was still very visible, and still could not open his eye. Hiro then remembered 2 weeks ago what happened at the school. Hiro finished tying his tie and went over to the front of his apartment and watched TV. While watching TV he got a call from toki.

Hiro: hello

Toki: hey man how are man.

Hiro:good I guess.

Toki: that's good well I just wanted to tell you that the student council had raised more than enough for the dance.

Hiro:cool?

Toki: and the headmaster decided since we got more than enough money he said we could rent a limo for the dance.

Hiro: sweet I couldn't afford that it took me a week's worth of allowance to get a cheap haircut.

Toki: isn't your step dad rich?

Hiro: he isn't my step dad bit yea but apparently he is only rich around my mom.

Toki: well good news you won't have to afford a limo cause the council decide that you can ride with us.

Hiro: REALLY! Thanks but is it ok if tomoko rides with us.

Toki:... Sure but I'm gonna have to talk to the guys. Any way I stuff to take care of see you at the dance.

Toki the hung up the phone. Before hiro could put his phone back in his pocket tomoko called him. Hire stared at the phone debating whether or not to pick up because in the back of his mind he was still upset about the black eye and how she acted with .Hiro decide to pick up because tomoko would just repeatedly call him over and over again until he picked up.

Hiro: hi tomoko

Tomoko:hi cutie are you excited

Hiro: yea.

Tomoko:well you don't sound like it. Anyway I'm almost ready.

hiro: cool.

Tomoko: say how are we getting to the dance

Hiro: the student council invited us to ride in the limo with them.

Tomoko: Tomoko rolling her eyes

Hiro: is that a problem.

Tomoko:no not at all sweet heart. I just want to know what are we doing after the dance. Said tomoko seductively

Hiro: I assumed that we were going to just go home after the dance.

Tomoko: why don't you come back home with me.

Hiro: uhhh….

Tomoko: come on please I don't won't want to be alone tonight.

Before hiro could answer one of the maids called tomoko from another room to come get her nails painted.

Tomoko: sorry I gotta go see you soon baby.

Right after that tomoko hung up on him and went to get her nails done

After a couple hours tomoko called hiro telling him she was on her way. Tomoko got into her maids car and headed over to hiro's place,after about 10 minutes tomoko was at the door. Hiro let her in and let tomoko look around his small apartment. Tomoko didn't pay attention to the apartment and was more focused on hiro.

Tomoko: you don't have any neighbors do you?

Hiro: no why do you ask?

Tomoko: no reason. Said Tomoko giggling. "you like my dress? "

Hiro yea it's really cool.

Tomoko: thanks I really like video games so I had my favorite video game Characters dress made for me.

Hiro: wow that's cool. Said hiro but in the back of his mind he felt jealous because his mom's boyfriend never got him shit, he had to work for a month just to get the shirt, tie and dress pants.

Tomoko: I even got her lacy golden panties, want to see? Said tomoko lifting up dress slightly.

Hiro: I'm good.

Tomoko: you sure? They're really shiny! Said tomoko insisting and slightly lifting the dress more.

Before he could tell her to not do that tonight texted him and told him that he was down the street from his house. Hiro thanked him and hung up. "They're here." Said hiro as he walked towards the door.

Tomoko frowned and let go of her dress.

Hiro and tomoko stepped out of the apartment and waited on the sidewalk for the limo. Once the limo pulled up tomoko grabbed hiro's hand. Hiro looked up at her and she had a mad expression on her face.

Toki leaned over and opened the door for walked over to the limo letting tomoko in first and getting after her.

After they both got in Toki shut the door and the driver drove away. While driving there was an awkward silence and me and toki just looked at each other hoping nothing bad happened.

"so…...hiro what happened to your eye." asked Ina.

Tomoko: what's it to ya. Asked tomoko before hiro could answer.

Ina: I'm just making conversation.

Miho: why are you so defensive

Tomoko: because it's none of your business

Ina: hiro…..did tomoko do that to you.

After Ina said that the car went quite.

Tomoko: why on earth would I hit hiro? Said tomoko getting more angry.

Miho: if that's the case then hiro will tell us.

Hiro: Come on guys let's not do this it's the night of the dance.

Ina: stop dodging the question, did tomoko hit you or not.

Before anyone could say anything the limo pulled up to the school. Before hiro could thank them for letting them ride with them tomoko grabbed him and pulled him out of the limo and walked towards the school.

Hiro practically being dragged tried to get tomoko to let go. Tomoko was so mad she was practically crushing hiro's hand. "tomoko please calm down you're hurting me." said hiro in pain. Tomoko then stopped and started getting tears in her eyes. "just like I did a week ago…. I didn't mean to hit you hiro, and I wished they wouldn't bring it up" hiro for a second ignored his pain and turned tomoko around and kissed her.

"come on let's go and have fun" said hiro.

Tomoko then wiped her eyes and nodded at hiro and walked into the school. Once they walked into the gym almost everyone in the center stopped dancing and cleared a path way. Hiro and tomoko ignored it and decided to dance. They danced for awhile until tomoko told hiro she wanted to go to the roof. Hiro agreed and they both walked out of the gym.

Tomoko grabbed hiro's hand and went up the steps until they reached the roof. Once on the roof tomoko grabbed a pipe that was on the ground and stuck it in-between the doorknob. Hiro noticed this and asked what she was doing. Tomoko turned to him and told him to come here with her fingers.

Hiro: tomoko i don't understand.

Tomoko: are you gonna come to me or am I going to go to you. Said tomoko

Hiro: what?

Tomoko rolled her eyes walked over to hiro and wrapped her hands around hiro. She then leaned in for a kiss. Hiro gave her a peck on the lips and thought that's all she wanted, but once he realized that she didn't let go of him he realized she wanted more. Hiro attempted to push himself off her but she would just pull him in more.

Tomoko:come on hiro let's make out. Said Tomoko trying to kiss hiro.

Hiro: Tomoko...stop….that's….weird. Wined hiro as he fought the kiss.

Tomoko then got angry and tried pulling him in harder, but hiro just pushed away even harder. Tomoko then dropped hiro causing him fall to ground and looked up at tomoko's mad expression.

Tomoko: what the hell hiro. Why won't you kiss me.

Hiro then got up and dust himself off.

Hiro: I did kiss you.

Tomoko: I didn't want a little tap on the lips I wanted you to make out with me. Why did you think I brought you up here!?

Hiro: tomoko I don't want to do that with you it is weird.

Tomoko: why not!?

Hiro: I've never really done…...sexual stuff like this you know. Said hiro blushing.

Tomoko at first thought he was making an excuse then realized he was telling the truth.

Tomoko: hiro you've never done anything with a girl shook his head yes with a sad expression. Tomoko then smiled her devilish :Do you know how to make out hiro?

Hiro shook his head no and tomoko smiled devilishly. Tomoko: want me to teach you. Said Tomoko getting really close to Hiro's face.

Hiro: um….you don't have to really. Besides you're a lot taller than me so it be kinda hard for you you to kiss a short guy like me.

Tomoko: it's not a bother at all hiro. Said Tomoko bending down to hiro's height.

Hiro: shouldn't we be getting back to the dance. Said hiro as he tried to leave.

Tomoko: nope! Said tomoko as she pushed hiro against the gate.

Without asking tomoko began to kiss hiro. Immediately after tomoko stuck her tongue in hiro's mouth. Hiro attempted to push tomoko off of him but tomoko would just push back.

Tomoko loved kissing hiro and enjoyed sticking her tongue in his mouth and licking around his mouth. Hiro then shook his head signaling her to stop. Tomoko then separated the kiss and began to kiss his neck, while her hands explore the unknown.

Hiro: stop tomoko! This weird, I don't like this please tomoko! Pleaded Hiro with tears in his eyes

Tomoko then stop biting on his neck and let go of him.

Hiro: can we please go back to the dance said Hiro looking down.

Tomoko: why this is 10 times more fun then what they're doing. Said tomoko reaching for hiro to go for round 2. When he noticed this Hiro in a instant dropped to the ground and covered his head.

"is hiro afraid of me" thought tomoko. Tomoko then squatted down to hiro and with hesitation comforted hiro by petting his head.

Tomoko:hiro you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you. Said tomoko

Hiro then looked up a tomoko. "Please can we go back."

Tomoko: fine hiro. Said tomoko and grabbed hiro hand and walked back to the door and removed the pipe. Once both of them were back in the gym toki got on stage.

Toki: it's time to choose the dance king and Queen. Once toki said that all of the students rushed over the the voting booth. After 10 minutes of voting toki and the rest of the student council grabbed the voting boxes and brought them back stage

Ina: everyone remember the plan. All of the student council shook their head yes. Raji and Miho then grabbed 2 buckets of paint and went up to the cat walk of over the stage.

Toki then went out to the stage.

Toki: alright we have counted the votes and your dance king is…...hiro. Everyone began clapping except for tomoko she was rooting as if her favorite football team just won the superbowl. hiro walked up to the stage. And now your new dance queen is….Ina. Every clapped once more. Tomoko raised her eyebrow.

Both hiro and in went onto the stage and got crowned by toki.

Toki: you all know the tradition… where the king and Queen give each other one kiss. When tomoko heard this she got more angry than she's ever been and began to march towards the stage.

Tomoko: like hell you are you whore! Yelled tomoko as she marched to the stage pushing any and everyone out of her way.

Ina: where's my kiss hiro said Ina moving in close to hiro.

Hiro: Ina! Said hiro in surprise because he knew good and well that she knew he came with tomoko.

Ina: what it's not like you two are dating, besides I wanted to do this for a long tomoko could get on the stage Ina grabbed hiro's shirt and kissed him. Hiro then saw tomoko right behind Ina. Tomoko looked so angry she looked like the devil himself. Tomoko then marched over and grabbed Ina by the shoulder and tossed her backwards away from hiro

Tomoko: that's it you little slut you think you can take my man. Said tomoko as she cracked her knuckles. Hiro then jumped in front of Ina to attempt to calm tomoko down. Tomoko pushed hiro out the way and was ready to kill Ina.

Before hiro could say anything he looked up and saw Raji and Miho with bucket of paint and hiro knew what they were going to do. Raji and Miho then dumped the paint and it fell towards tomoko, as the paint fell hiro jumped up and pushed tomoko out of the way. hiro while saving his date he got covered and multi colored paint.

After the paint stopped falling everyone gasped hiro just looked at tomoko to check if she paint on her. Hiro looked over to toki as he acted innocent as usual. Ina quickly ran before tomoko remembered about her. hiro then stormed out of the gym pissed off. Once hiro walked out tomoko forgot all about the dance and chased after him. Tomoko finally caught up with him and calmed him down.

Once tomoko calmed hiro down she brought him to the back of the school where she hangs out at. Once at the back of the school tomoko grabbed the hose from the back of the school. And sprayed hiro with it until all the paint was off. Now hiro was sad and wet.

Tomoko then unbuttoned Hiro's shirt and pulled it off of him.

Tomoko noticed how thin and muscular hiro was and it turned her on even more. Hiro sat on the stool that tomoko is always sitting on.

Tomoko had a little hang out behind the school that had everything from drinks to entertainment. Tomoko quickly pulled out a space heater and placed his shirt on it to dry.

Hiro: why did you have to disrupt the dance last year.

Tomoko: what!

Hiro: that's why they dumped the paint because you destroy the dance last year.

Tomoko: no I didn't. Where did you hear that bullshit.

Hiro: toki told me!

Tomoko: toki… the same guy with the student council that tried to dump paint on me.

Hiro: maybe you deserved it

Tomoko:... What!

Hiro: tomoko you think I don't know…. I know all about how you are hurt people and breaking stuff so you had this coming! Yelled hiro.

Tomoko: hiro those guys in the student council are out to get me.

Hiro: sure they are….. I wonder why… I think it has something to do with the fact that you are a fucking delinquent who has regard for nobody.

Tomoko: that's not true hiro.

Hiro: all you ever do is hurt people and expect them to just forget about it.

Tomoko: shut up hiro!

Hiro: I didn't even want to go to this stupid dance with you but I still did and now I see that was a mistake.

Tomoko: I said shut up. Said Tomoko as she pushed hiro off the stool causing hiro to hit the ground. Tomoko quickly regretted her decision and tried to help hiro up. Hiro refused her hand and got up by himself.

Tomoko: hiro I don't know what Toki told you but I didn't destroy the dance last year.

Hiro: whatever tomoko I'm going home so I can forget this night. Tomoko tried to grab him before he left but he pushed her away.

Once hiro was home he got on his computer and went onto social media to check if he was there. He was. He was all over everything. Hiro turned off his computer and wanted to just die. Before hiro went to bed he got a call from a blocked number. When he answered it was Ina.

Ina: hey hiro.

Hiro: what do want Ina.

Ina: wanted to make sure you were ok.

Hiro: oh yeah I'm great I'm a laughing stock to everyone and I got an expensive shirt, tie and, pants ruined.

Ina: I'm really sorry hiro I told them it was a bad idea and that we should do something else.

Hiro: whatever sorry doesn't take my face off of socially media or pay me for my expensive clothes.

Ina: the student council will reimburse you for your clothing and have the videos removed as soon as possible.

Hiro: I'll believe it when I see it.

Ina: well if it makes you feel better I loved our kiss and it made my night magical.

Hiro: your welcome?

Ina: say hiro I know your a little stressed right now but I was wondering if you would like to hang sometime. Just me and you.

Hiro: like a date?

Ina:...yeah.

Hiro: I guess. Only if you get my reimbursement and those videos deletes

Ina: I will. I'm just glad you said yes tomoko won't be mad will she?

Hiro: I guess she won't.

Ina: alright. Well I don't want to keep you up forever… I'll make arrangements for our date and your payment.

Hiro:whatever see you.

After that both of them hung up the phone.

 **Back at the school**

Hiro: whatever see you later. Hiros and ina's voice was being played back over a radio plugged into tomoko's phone. Tomoko gritted her teeth together and without hesitation she punched the wall leaving a mark. Once she hit the wall a picture of hiro fell to the ground. Tomoko quickly picked it up and dusted it off.

Tomoko: soon my love you will be mine. Said tomoko as she kissed the picture. Tomoko then opened up her small pocket journal and marked down ina's name right below 4 other girls names that had been crossed out. Those girls were the ones that had been talking to hiro and ended up injured.

Tomoko: hiro is mine and Ina will not stand in the way. Said tomoko extra angry.

 **Well guys that's the end of this chapter I will be making more soon. Only 4 more chapters till the lemon scene is revealed and oh is it sour. If you have any comments, recommendations, likes/ dislike ideas/ concerns pm or put them in the review box.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forced delinquent love**

 **The cruise pt 1**

 **Tomoko's room**

tomoko awoke from her slumber crying. She quickly turned over to her pillow and hugged it tightly and cried into it. It had been 2 weeks senses the dance and she still hadn't gotten over hiro. Tomoko has missed days of school crying over him. Her maid had walked passed her door to find her crying her eyes out.

The maid had finally had enough of her crying and went into her room. The maid sat on her bed and rubbed her hair as she cried.

"it's not fair. I didn't do anything wrong and he left me." Cried tomoko

Maid: sweetheart, it's been weeks sitting here crying over him isn't going to make him come don't you go talk to him about it?

Tomoko: he doesn't want to talk to me. I've called him, I've texted him, he's even avoiding me at school. Said tomoko sniffling.

Maid: well maybe he just need space.

Tomoko: IT'S BEEN 2 AND A HALF WEEKS, HOW MUCH SPACE DOES HE NEED! Yelled tomoko now bawling in the pillow while hitting it.

Maid:well tomoko sitting here isn't bring him back now is it.

Tomoko then slowly stopped crying.

Maid: remember what you're mom always says. "if you want a man take out the competition."

Tomoko then stopped crying and sniffled.

Tomoko: you're right. Said tomoko sitting up straight. Thank you. Said tomoko hugging the maid.

Tomoko them hopped out of her bed and quickly got dressed. Tomoko was ready to just run out the door and get to school but was stopped by the maid.

"Aren't you forgetting something." said the maid laughing. Tomoko looked around confused. The maid rolled her eyes and pointed down. Tomoko looked down to see she hadn't put her skirt on and looked back up at the maid. Maybe hiro likes this.

The maid pointed towards the stairs. Tomoko quickly ran back up stairs and put one on and ran back down. "oh and your mom paid for the school cruise trip for you already" tomoko nodded and ran out the door to get hiro back.

 **Hiro's house**

Hiro had woken up with a chilling feeling. He looked over at his phone to see tomoko had sent him a bunch of messages just like from the last 2 weeks. Some were aggressive some were were sad and some were just sexual, but as usual hiro ignored them. Hiro got out bed and went over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Before he could he got a call.

When he checked his phone it was from his soon to be step father. He wanted to ignore it but what would be the point.

Hiro: hello.

Eduardo: hello my mijo.

Hiro: I'm not your mijo eddy what do you want.

Eduardo: why do throw so much shade at me mijo what have i done to deserve this.

Hiro: besides stealing my mom you've bought a bunch of things for her but not one thing for me.

Eduardo: I've bought you your apartment and food. Besides I don't have money to just throw around Mijo.

Hiro: you bought my mom a diamond necklace yesterday just because.

Eduardo: it was a special occasion… anyway I just called to tell you that I payed for your class cruise trip.

Hiro: great because I totally wanted to go to that.

Eduardo: you need to be more appreciative like your mother. Speaking of which I need to get back to her. I'll tell her you said hi.

Hiro: whatever

Eduardo: que tengas un buen día

After that Eduardo hung up. Hiro then finished getting ready and went off to school.

 **School**

Once hiro arrived at school a couple people giggled but not alot. Hiro looked around to see people whispering. Hiro looked down at his phone to see a message from his mom. He opened it to see what it was.

Hey baby I hope you're have a great time aren't you glad Eduardo payed for your trip I'm glad, but please be patient with him you'll get used to him one day. Love mom.

Hiro rolled his eyes and put his phone away. While walking toward the school hiro heard a girl yell his name when he turned around to see who it was it was Ina arms wide open to hug hiro right when she was about to hug him he moved out of the way letting her run passed him. Ina quickly turned around went in front of hiro with a mad face.

Ina: where's my hug?

Hiro: where's my money?

Ina: the student council is getting it we just having trouble getting it.

Hiro: how, you promised me that money 2 weeks ago.

Ina: funny story we had your money and we were gonna give it to you, now you're going to laugh at this, toki got the idea of going to lunch and we used your money to pay for it. Isn't that hilarious?

Hiro: totally. Sad hiro walking away.

Ina: don't worry you'll get it soon. What you should be asking is what me and you are going to be doing for our date.

Hiro: I said I go on a date with you when I get payed back so until then I'm not going to think about it.

Hiro then walked from Ina leaving her there with her dumbfounded face.

Tomako then arrived at school breathing heavy. She quickly looked around for hiro. In an instant she saw him enter the building. She quickly ran after him bumping Ina out of the way. Tomorrow ran into the building and changed her shoes as fast a physically possibly and ran up to her class room.

Once she entered she sat in her normal seat and looked around for hiro, only to find him across the room away from her. Tomoko's jaw dropped to the floor realizing she couldn't even be near him. Tomoko then realized that she could just go up to him but before should even leave her seat walked through the door. Tomoko then came up with another plan to get talk to him after class. It was full proof nothing could stand in the way.

: I have an announcement to make. All the students looked up at her.

: hiro is being transferred to honor classes up stairs. Everyone clapped for hiro and felt proud. Except for Tomoko she had dropped her jaw once more.

Tomoko's thought: I'm sure it's fine he probably won't have to go till tomorrow or until his next class. Thought Tomoko smiling.

: they want you to start Class today hiro

Tomoko's head dropped onto the desk. Tomoko: that's not fair. Mumbled Tomoko.

Hiro grabbed his stuff and proceeded up stairs. Upstairs is where all the upperclassmen are supposed to be if you pass all your classes. Tomoko is supposed to be up stairs because she's a junior but she is retaking freshmen classes that she's failed twice now. Hiro is a freshmen who is now taking all honors classes as of today.

Once he had got to the top floor he walked over to his new class. Once he enter the teacher stopped teaching the lesson and turned to the door.

Teacher:Ah our new student. Said the teacher stepping away from the smartboard to shake my hand. None of the freshmen teachers ever tried to shake his hand. "my name is Kichibei Teshima. Until you graduate you shall address me as "

Hiro shook his hand and nodded.

Hiro faced towards the class.

Hiro: my name is Hiro Tomimoto.

: hiro there's a open seat in the back there. But before you go here you go.

Before hiro could go to his seat Mr. Testima handed him a laptop. Hiro forgot the upperclassmen get laptops till the end of the year. Hiro took his laptop and went to he back of the room and sat down. Hiro immediately opened his laptop and used the login that was provided. Hiro was a little late to class so he had no idea what to do. Hiro was trying to figure out where to go on the Internet, While browsing hiring heard a girl sneeze. He slowly turned his head to the right to see there was a girl sitting next to him that entire time.

Hiro: bless you. Said hiro trying to be polite.

Girl: oh...Th...thank you….hiro...ri...right. Said the girl as she pushed her glasses up blushing

Hiro um yeah. Said hiro

Girl: um...do...you...need some help getting to the lesson.

Hiro: yeah I actually do can you help me.

Girl: yeah sure. Said the girl as she reached over to hiro's laptop and started entering the Web ip. While she was typing the Web ip hiro noticed that her hair was a mess like her uniform. It had a mysterious stain that was either yogurt or something weirder.

Girl:There you go. Said the girl smiling. I then realized she also had braces on her teeth.

Hiro:thank you um….

Girl: oh.. Wh… where are m...manners my names is m..mayu gakusha.

Hiro:nice to meet you mayu

Before mayu could say anything she got interrupted and told both of us to pay attention.

After class ended me and her both left class before I could go lunch she stopped me.

Mayu: oh hiro I...know you're… n..new to the wh..whole concept and you se..seem like you were having so..some trouble with the math….so…if y..you..ever..need..help...I'd..be..glad...to...help..you..sometime. Said mayu rubbing her knees and index fingers together

Hiro: oh thanks. I actually need some help do you think you could help me after cruise.

Mayu eyes lit up.

Mayu: oh crap I forgot my money on my bed today and it's tomorrow I won't be able to go. Mayu's eyes began to fill with tears.

Mayu: I saved up for a while to go on this trip now it's all for nothing. Mayu began to cry.

Hiro felt bad for her and didn't know what to do. Hiro then got an idea.

Hiro grabbed mayu's hand and told her to come with him. Mayu blushed a bright red but went with Hiro. Hiro and Mayu ran towards the student council room. Once there Hiro opened the door and went inside.

Mayu: what are we doing here. Said mayu wiping her eyes. Hiro then walked over to ina's desk. Ina stopped eating lunch and looked up.

Ina:Hiro what are you doing here.

Hiro: the money that the student council owes me.

Ina: I already told you it's going to take some time to get it to you.

Hiro:not that. I want you to pay for the trip on the cruise.

Ina:didn't you already for yours?

Hiro:not mine hers. Said hiro pointing at mayu

Ina: um hiro are you sure you want to do that,because if you do we won't owe you anymore.

Hiro:I know that just pay for it.

Ina:alright then you better start thinking of our date plans for the cruise.

Ina then grabbed her phone and called the office. Hiro walked back over to mayu who began crying again. Hiro went up to her and wiped her tears away.

Mayu: then leaned forward and hugged hire tightly. "thank you" said Mayu softly she then let go of him. Mayu had the look in her eye, she wanted to kiss him so bad but then she remembered that she couldn't. She heard Ina say that they had a Date so she was just happy with a hug.

Ina then called hire back over to her. Hiring walked away from Mayu and went up to Ina.

Ina: alright it's set up she can by go on the cruise and me and you can go on our date. So where do you wanna eat while we're out there.

Hiro: the dining hall

Ina:wow how classy. said Ina in a sarcastic tone. Whatever we'll decide once we get to the Bahamas.

Hiro walked away from Ina and proceed down stairs to get lunch while mayu followed.

Mayu: I can pay you back you know

Hiro:don't bother it doesn't matter.

Mayu:well maybe there is something I can do for you. Said may while somewhat thinking perverted thoughts

Hiro: tutor me until I understand the class I guess.

Mayu: I..I could've…. Done that without y.. You paying for my trip...b..but..ok

Hiro then went towards the lunch room but mayu went the other way. Mayu loved to play video games, she loved it so much she barely took care of herself and that's why her uniform is constantly dirty. While going towards that direction out of nowhere tomoko stopped and pinned mayu to the wall.

Tomoko: what were you doing with hiro! Said tomoko angry.

Mayu: n..n..n..nothing… I swear!

Tomoko: I don't believe you, so you better start telling the truth and fast before I run out of patience! Yelled tomoko.

Mayu: I.i.i.i.i

Tomoko: I.i.i.i.i.i what spit it out already.

Mayu:he has the same math class as me and he was just helping me that's all I swears

Tomoko:whatever. But listen closely hiro is mine if you even so much as look at him wrong I'm not gonna be happy. Said tomoko letting go of mayu.

Tomoko:now get lost nerd.

After hearing that mayu ran away.

Tomoko then marched toward the lunch hall and looked for hiro. Hiro was standing In line to get food. Tomoko marched over toward him. Once hiro noticed he got out of line and began to slowly walk away and until he saw her run after him to which he replied with running as well. Hiro quickly ran out of the lunch room and quickly up the stairs.

Hiro attempted to run into a classroom but instead tomoko suddenly speedup and grabbed Hiro's ear and dragged him the other direction. She dragged him like that until she found a storage closet and threw hiro inside and closed the door behind her.

Hiro: hey tomoko. Said hiring smiling hoping he didn't get his ass kicked.

Tomoko: why the hell are you avoiding me!Hiro then got off the floor

Hiro:what. I'm not I was just getting a jog you know.

Tomoko then grabbed his jacket and pushed him against the wall.

Hiro:OK OK I was avoiding you. I'm sorry I thought you were mad at me.

Tomoko:I thought you were mad at me.

They both then laughed for a minute to see how stupid it was.

Tomoko:well sense we aren't mad at each other. Said tomoko as she leaned forward and kissed hiro.

Tomoko then stuck her tongue in his mouth held him against the wall. She waited 2 weeks to do that again. Hiro then pushed tomoko off of him.

Tomoko:what wrong hiro.

Hiro: I can't do this with you.

Tomoko: why not. Sad tomoko whining.

Hiro: well after the dance I may or may not have promised someone a date.

Tomoko: you what, how could you hiro!?

Hiro:I'm sorry and why are you do mad we technically aren't even dating.

Tomoko felt her heart shatter into a million pieces.

Tomoko let go of him and backed away from him. Tomoko had tears in her eyes but she held them back and walked away from hiro.

Hiro: tomoko I'm sorry.

Tomoko ignored him and walked out of the closet. Before hiro could chase after her he heard the bell for text period and had to return to class.

 **After school**

Announcer: remember to pack your bags with 1 week of clothing and a swim suit for swimming. Everyone left from the school hiro stayed for a little bit looking for tomoko which was pointless. Hiro went out of the schools and went home so he could pack. After finishing packing he went to sleep.

In the morning hiro woke up at 5:00 am and grabbed his luggage and started walking over to his school.

Just like all the other kids they were tired and want to go back to sleep. Hiro had never seen so many people looking like they were going to pass out. Tired or not he went to look for tomoko he couldn't find her in the crowd of people but he did run into mayu who looked even more tired than anyone else. Once may saw hiro she went over to him and put her arm over neck so she could relax while he walked. Hiro didn't complain he was too tired to.

Once at the school the teachers were yelling for everyone to get on a bus. Hiro successfully got on a bus bit I was so dark he couldn't see who sat down next to him. Who ever it was had fallen to sleep on his shoulder. After the bus started they began to drive down the road everyone on the bus fell asleep including hiro. Hiro Woke to sun in his eye which Jerked him awake.

When hiro looked around a lot of kids were still sleeping. Hiro heard slight snoring coming from his left ear. He looked left then down to see sleeping on his shoulder. Hiro was so tired at 5:00 am he sat in the staff sectionals the bus.

A couple kids laugh a few recorded it and some kids said he was lucky. The bus had hit a bump and woke . looked over at me and instead of asking what is as doing in that section of the bus she just went back to sleep on hiro's shoulder. If anything she scooted In closer to hiro. Hiro just sat there hoping that she'd get off so people would stop saying stuff.

Once they had arrived at the doc everyone exited the bus except for me so you are and hiro so he can wake her up. it took a minute but he finally got her awake she apologize for falling asleep on his shoulder but said it was somewhat his fault because he did sit in the wrong section of the bus. they both laughed it off. They both got off the bus and went with the rest of the staff and hiro got in line to get on to the boat.

It took an hour of waiting but hiro got onto the boat. The boat then did the last check and undocked and began to set sail. The tour guide had put everyone in separate rooms. Once they called my name I went up to the front of the crowd and was about to enter the room but the tour guide stopped me.

Tour guide: it seems your room and been reassigned.

Hiro: where?

Tour guide: it seems your staying in the suit with the study council members.

Hiro: when was this decided

Tour guide: I don't know kid I'm just here to tell you where to go.

Before hiro could say anything else someone in the back of the crowd had booed else yelled that they were playing favorites. And the rest of the crowd booed. "throw an egg at him!" yelled another person in the back.

Hiro:who the hell packed an egg!? Asked hiro. Tour guide pointed where to go and attempted to calm the crowd down.

Hiro walked up toward where the suits were until he found a big suit. He opened the door not only to find it was wrong the suite but he walked in a 4 American girls changing. They all screamed to he top of the lungs and told him to get out and threw a pillow at the door. Hire closed the door before they could.

Before hire could walk away one of the girls said they were gonna call security, as as hire heard that he ran.

Hiro Then ran away until he ran into toki at the end of the hall. Toki then recognized who it was and helped him up.

Toki: I heard screaming are you ok?

Hiro: yeah I was looking for the suite but I went to the wrong one and some American girls were in the other one. Said hiro pointing to the one down the hall.

Toki:sorry about that did the tour guide not give you the room number? Hiro shook his head no. "well it doesn't make a difference I'll show you where you'll be staying"

Hiro and toki then walked to the next flight of stairs and went up to the next deck.

Hiro: how come I got my room switched to this suite?

Toki:oh, Ina begged us to let you be in the suite with us. She's got a huge crush on you

Hiro I know that already but how did the school let you?

Toki: oh.. Well they told us no at first but then we told them that you'd become a member of the student council. Oh by the way you're apart of the student council now.

Hiro:I never agreed to that.

Toki. Well remember that one time where I had you sign a petition.

Hiro:yeah?

Toki:well it was fake and it was to get you to sign up. But think of it this way you get another of perks.

Hiro: whatever I guess I can't be mad. But what position am I.

Toki: you got social chairmen.

Hiro: what's that

Toki: you just have to spread enthusiasm through the school and you get in the athletic events free.

Hiro: nice.

Toki:anyway we're here. Said Toki as he opened the door. The room was bigger than hiro's apartment. It had 4 rooms a dining area a kitchen and a fully stocked fridge.

Out of nowhere Ina sprung forward and hugged Hiro.

Ina: you're here!

Hiro: yea im here

Ina: I'm so glad. your room is down there to the left. Once I entered I realized someone was missing.

Hiro:where's rijo?

Miho:he had family stuff to take care of said Miho coming out from her room. That's one of the reasons why you get to stay here.

Hire nodded and walked his stuff over to his room. When he walked in he realized his room was amazing. It had a game system, it had a flat screen,it had its own bathroom, and had the most comfortable bed in the world. Hire threw his suitcase on his bed grabbed his beachwear and changed. After changing he went back out into the common area with the rest if the student council. Toki then reached into his bag and pulled out card against humanity.

Toki:whos up for a game. Everyone agreed and ran over to the table to play.

 **Lower part if the ship.**

" if you don't like how I live then get the hell out of my cabin!" yelled tomoko. After that statement a girl ran out of the cabin. Tomoko then walked over to the door and shut it. Tomoko's cabin was already a mess even though they haven't even been on the ship for a full day yet, her room was already covered with clothes already had food on the floor and walls and also had already scratched her TV. Tomoko reached into her pocket and pull out her phone to call Mesae. After a couple of rings Mesae answered.

Mesae:what up tomoko.

Tomoko: Mesae what floor are you on on the ship.

Mesae:I'm in one of the bottom cabins why.

Tomoko: I need you to search around for hiro while you explore the ship.

Mesae: alright but if I see I cute boy I might have to postpone that request.

Tomoko:whatever if you see him follow him back to his room so I know which one is his.

Mesea:alright.

They both hung up and Mesea went to look for hiro.

 **SCS suite**

Toki:that was a nice game of card against humanity.

Hiro:yep

Ina:so they're going to start making lunch soon you wanna have a date there.

Hiro: yeah i guess.

Ina then grabbed her phone and purse and headed for the door hiro following behind.

Toki and Miho looked over at each other.

Miho:what do you want to do.

Toki:I can think of a couple things. Said Toki winking

Miho:God you're such a fucking weirdo….. Bring that ass over her.

 **Main deck**

Hiro and Ina proceeded to the lunch area where everyone was already eating. After grabbing some food they both went to find a table. All the tables were full except for one. They both raced over there beating to other people. Ina and hiro laughed at that for a minute. Hiro began eating while Ina sat and watched for a while. Hiro looked up at her to see her watching him. She quickly stopped starring and ate her food. They had a long conversation about their classes and lives. They later went up to get ice cream and Ina made horrible puns about then but hiro laughed anyway. Hiro had gotten some of the ice cream in his face so Ina reached over the table to wipe it off. Ina was wearing her swim wear with a short skirt. Sense she was bent over hiro could see everything but was a gentleman and looked away even though Ina wanted him to look. After finishing their ice cream hiro and Ina proceeded to the pool to relax. While walking down there hiro noticed that mesae was following them. It wasn't hard to tell she had dark red hair but tried to blend in with dollar store sunglasses. And a bandana over her head. Hiro told Ina to go ahead and find a seat for them and stopped mesae where she stood.

Hiro:mesea why are you following us

Mesae: lo siento, no hablo inglés.

Hiro: está bien, casi hablo español perfecto

Mesae: Damn it

Hiro: nice try step my dad is Mexican. Now why are you following us.

Mesae: I wanted to go the pool

Hiro: is that why you sat behind me and Ina at lunch.

Mesae: whatever I was hungry and there weren't a lot of seats.

Hiro: you can eat by the pool.

Mesae: I'll didn't know that.

Hiro: is tomoko putting you up to this?

Mesae: pfft...no

Hiro: you sure. you do anything she tells you

Mesae: I do not.

Hiro: tomoko told me one time she ran out of toilet paper so she had you grab some from your house and bike over to her house and give it to her.

Mesae:even so that just makes me a good friend.

Before hiro could ask her anything else Ina called hiro and told him to down to the pool.

Hiro then went down to the pool to relax. After a couple minutes Ina got out of the pool and sat on the seat. Hiro then got into the pool and swam around for a while. While in the pool he heard his name called and out of nowhere mayu appeared in front of him covering her chest.

As soon as hiro faced her she hugged against. "hiro I lost my top" exclaimed mayu embarrassed. Hiro then ducked ducked his head underwater to see if he could find it. After a could of minutes it floated toward hiro and got caught on his foot he picked it and give it to her. She quickly put in on and thanked him.

"yo...you….know hiro….I wou...wouldn't of been mad….if you..you saw. Hiro blushed and mayu swam away blushing as well. Hiro then sat in the water until his you know what calm down a little. Hiro got out of the water and sat next to ina for a while. After a while hiro and Ina went back up to the suite to find Miho and toki getting frisky. Miho quickly put her shirt back on and toki quickly put his pant back on.

Ina and hiro quickly walked to there rooms and tried to forget about it. Mesae after following hiro and Ina called tomoko.

"tomoko hiro is staying in suite 19."

Tomoko thanked her and hung up.

 **11:00**

Hiro raged quit from cod zombies and went over to the common area to find the entire student council and booze. Hiro walked over to the table to see Ina drunk and Miho and toki making out while drinking. Toki reached down into the cooler and tossed hiro a drink.

Hiro: how did you guys get these. Said hiro opening the bottle.

Toki. gave them to us.

Hiro: cool. Said hiro drinking some.

 **Hey biobooks here. Just here to tell you that I do not condone any form of underage drinking and that it should not be practiced this is fictional and just apart of the story I'm sorry if this ruins the feel but I'm not trying to be sued. Thank you and enjoy the extra long chapter. By the way 2 more chapters till the lemon.**

Hiro and the student Council drank for around an hour. they had crack jokes and done a whole bunch of other stupid stuff that they are going to regret later that's going to get them trouble, but they weren't going to worry about that since they were drunk. Toki leaned over to hiro and told him that he had packed a box of condoms with him and that if he wanted hiro could have one for ina if she was "in the mood"

Hiro shook his no. Drunk or not hiro did not want to have sex hiro was not into a lot of sexual things and that's why he really did not like to do anything with tomoko. Miho had whispered into Toki's ear and Toki raise an eyebrow and started smiling Miho then got off of toki's lap and went to her room Toki then reached into his bag grabbed a small box and proceeded to Miho's room shutting the door afterwards and locking it. Hiro finished his beer and went to his room and locked it same with ina soon afterwards.

 **1:30 am**

Tomoko snuck out of her cabin and proceeded upward towards towards the suites. Tomoko had a mad expression on her face she looked like she was ready to kill. As soon as she got to the suites she pulled out a hair pin and slowly picked the lock. Once it was open she locked the door back and did the same with hiro's. As soon as hiro's door was open tomoko slammed the door behind her and locked it.

Once hiro heard the slam he Jerked awake and looked over at the door to see a shadowy figure. He then fell out of bed. That made tomoko slightly giggle. Hiro looked up and realized it was tomoko. Hiro stood up in fear.

Tomoko had just broken in to his room and also is blocking his only exit. Tomoko took a couple steps forward with her fist clenched with anger. Hiro looked like he just shit his pants. Tomoko took some deep breaths before saying anything.

Tomoko:how was your date hiro.

Hiro:why.

Tomoko: JUST….answer the question please. Said tomoko trying not to get angry.

Hiro:It was OK I guess.

Tomoko: are you going…. to go on another one with her. Said tomoko crossing her arms turning her face away from me.

Hiro: why do you care so much?

Tomoko: because you said me and you weren't dating and that me me very sad. And you went on a date with ina so I guess you like her better than me. Tomoko begins to tear up. So I just need to know if I'm losing….the best guy in….in the world.

Hiro: no I'm not going on another date with her.

Tomoko looked over at him

Tomoko:really, why.

Hiro: because I only promised her that day because the student council owed me money for messing up my dress clothes and asked me out and in the heat of the moment I told her that I'd go on a date with as soon as I got my money.

Tomoko had a look of relief but still looked confused.

Tomoko slowly approached hiro. She grabbed hiro and pushed him onto his bed and straddle his waist. She bend down on top of him and kissed him. After a minute she stuck her tongue in his mouth and kicked all over his mouth. Hiro then felt her stop. Tomoko separated her lips from hers. "hiro, I know me and you aren't dating and I know there are probably better girls you could choose from but could we…. you know, make out a little?" She at first thought he was going to get mad but instead he nodded yes making Tomoko smile. "I'll be gentle this time said tomoko bending down to kiss hiro instead of fighting it kissed her back as well. It may of been because he was drunk it may have been he was denying the true way he feels but at that moment he was happy. Tomoko flipped over putting hiro on top. Tomoko wanted more but she didn't want to rush hiro. Tomoko reached up and grabbed hiro's arm and guided it up her tank top placing it on her boob. Hiro wasn't going to pull away but didn't want tomoko to get upset so he went with it. Hiro and tomoko made out for an hour until someone knocked on his door. Hiro and tomoko separated there lips and tomoko went into hiro's closet. Hiro went over to the door and unlocked it, only To find Ina still a little drunkat his doorstep.

Ina: hey hiro were you sleeping

Hiro:um yeah.

Ina: oh my bad. If you want I can help you fall back asleep. Said Ina failing to wink.

Hiro:I'm good Ina.

Ina: are you sure, I got a lot to offer. Said Ina as she pulled down the left side of her swim top revealing her boob.

Hiro:Ina you're drunk go back to your room.

Ina: but why I want sleep here with you Hiro.

Hiro: well you can't Ina.

Ina:why is it because tomoko's boobs are bigger and better. Said in pushing her books together

Hiro: tomoko isn't even in here.

Ina: please let me stay with you.

Hiro: no Ina.

Ina:what are you saving yourself for someone or something.

Hiro:...

Ina: it's fine if you're a virgin I don't mind I'm a virgin as well it will be fun I promise. Said trying to grab on to Hiro. Hiro pushes her off

Hiro: get the fuck away from me. Said Hiro as he shut the door and locked it. Ina quickly went up to the door and started knocking on it.

Ina: I'm sorry. If you're not a virgin it's fine to. We don't have to do that either we can just make out if you want…..please? After a couple minutes she gave up and went back to her room. Hiro went back over to his bed and layed down. Tomoko came back from the closet and layer down on the bed next to Hiro and began to kiss his neck.

Hiro: stop Tomoko. I'm not in the mood anymore. Tomoko stopped and got closer to Hiro.

Tomoko: what's wrong.

Hiro: nothing! I'm just tired.

Tomoko:can I stay here.

Hiro: I guess.

Tomoko: can we cuddle.

Hiro:sure….

Tomoko then wrapped her arms around Hiro and put the cover over both of them and went to sleep.

Cruise pt 2 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Forced delinquent love**

 **The cruise pt 2**

 **Hiro's dream.**

Hiro looked up only to see darkness. He attempted to move but was restrained. He looked behind to see he was sitting in a wooden chair while having his hands zip tied to the chair. Hiro quickly looked around trying to figure out what was going on. "Michael…." said a female voice. Hiro quickly looked around as if he had heard that voice before.

"...Michael…." the voice began to get louder as it got closer. Hiro began to struggle more as he attempted to break loose. Hiro began to hear footsteps as they hit the ground. Just like the voice they were getting closer

"Michael….." hiro then felt his heart race. It felt like his heart was going to jump out of him. Hiro felt the zip ties begin to break. While trying break out from his bonds, he heard the footsteps begin to run towards him. Hiro quickly tried to break out of his bonds but before he could he heard the footsteps stop right behind him.

"Michael?" hiro slowly turned his head around to see blonde haired girl in a prison uniform while wearing broken handcuffs. "why did you fight me?" asked the girl. Hiro then fought with all his might breaking the zip ties, freeing him. As soon as hiro felt free jumped up from the chair and ran. The girl quickly ran after him.

"no one will believe you!" yelled the girl. "no one will care!" hiro's eyes began to fill with tears as he ran.

"you're not real!" yelled hiro. After that statement the girl tackled him to the ground.

"I'm as real as they get baby" whispered the girl.

 **End Dream.**

Hiro woke up sweating and breathing heavily. Hiro was about to get out of bed but before he could tomoko grabbed him and pulled him back next to her. Hiro felt her squeeze him in as tight as she could to make sure that he didn't leave. "hiro….." wined tomoko. Hiro looked over to see tomoko sleeping peacefully.

Hiro smiled, tomoko looked really cute when she was constantly angry or sexual. Hiro turned over to tomoko and leaned into her resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. "Hiro…" moaned tomoko softly. Hiro Never felt this peaceful before and definitely didn't expect it to be peaceful while with tomoko. That peacefulness ended quickly with the help of the noisiest alarm clock ever. ER ER ER ER.

Tomoko slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her eyes and looked up at the alarm clock. "Hiro…!" Yelled tomoko covering her turned around and hit the alarm clock ,but it wouldn't turn off. Hiro kept hitting it repeatedly but it wouldn't turn off. Tomoko began to get frustrated. Tomoko then rolled on top of hiro and slammed her fist down on the alarm clock completely shattering it. Tomoko then leaned down a kissed hiro's neck.

Tomoko then got out of bed and brushed off her hand and stretched. "Good morning hiro" Said tomoko while got out of bed and stretched as well. Once out of bed tomoko leaned down and kissed hiro. "We should probably get you back to your cabin." Said hiro tiredly. Tomoko frowned at that idea.

"Why? I want to stay here with you" Said tomoko hugging hiro tightly.

"I don't want the student council seeing us." Said hiro.

"I guess you're right but can't you stay with me in my cabin?" Asked tomoko laying on hiro's chest now.

"No, if the student council notice I'm gone to long they'll come looking for me.

"Fine, can you at least walk over there with me?"

Said tomoko while pouting.

Hiro nodded his head and went over to the door and opened it slightly. He quickly put his head out to check if anyone was out there. Hiro fully opened the door and grabbed tomoko's hand and left out of the room. The snuck through the living room and made there way to the exit. Once out hiro let go of tomoko's hand

Hiro began to walk forward but tomoko quickly ran forward and grabbed hiro. She wrapped her arms around hiro and walked behind him. Since hiro was shorter than her his head was used as a boob rest. Hiro slowly made his way down the stairs and over to the cabins. Once at the cabin hiro got from under tomoko. "Well here you are" Said hiro.

Tomoko frowned. " are you sure you can't come in for just a little bit?" Whined tomoko. Hiro shook his head no "please." Begged tomoko. Hiro shook his head no once more. Tomoko gave up and unlocked her door and proceeded out in. "can we atleast hang out later?" Hiro rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Where do you want to hang out?" Sighed hiro.

"let's hang by the pool later" Said tomoko excites.

"When do you want to go?" Asked hiro.

"At 1:30" Said tomoko smiling. "Don't forget."

Hiro nodded and began to walk away. " aren't you forgetting something?" Said tomoko with slightly angry look on her face. Hiro turned around and looked at her in confusion. Tomoko rolled her eyes and walked over to hiro and puckered her lips waiting for a kiss. Hiro slowly leaned in and kissed her.

Tomoko smiled and went inside of her room. Hiro began to walk back to his suite so he could relax before he had to hang out with tomoko. Hiro began to climb up the steps leading to the suites, but before he could a tall black haired lady where a swimsuit and some dudes shirt stepped in front of him. "Do I know you?" Asked the lady. Hiro looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. " wait I remember you! You were that little perv who came into me and my sisters room."

"oh that" Said hiro yawning.

" what's that supposed to mean?" Asked the girl.

" nothing I just forgot about that that had even happen." Said hiro

"Whatever kid I don't even care." Said the girl as she pulled out a cigarette and lighter. " so what's brings you into the cruise?"

" I'm on a school trip" Said hiro.

" how old are you?" Asked the girl.

" 14. Why?"

" what?" Asked the girl holding back her laughter. " your seriously 14?"

" Why is that funny" Asked hiro. Hiro knew he was short but he knew he didn't look that young.

The girl began to laugh very hard. Hiro frowned and walked past her and began to go up the steps. The girl turned towards hiro and walk behind him.

" I'm only joking kid jeez." Said the girl calming down. Hiro stopped on the second floor and let the girl catch up. "My name is Elly. What's yours?" Said elly walking up to hiro.

"My name is hiro" Said hiro

Elly:hero

Hiro: no hiro

Elly: like I said hero

Hiro: hiro!

Elly: hero? Did I say it right that time.

Hiro: are all Americans this dumb at pronouncing or just you?

Elly: Jeez. You don't have to be rude about it! Is there something else I can call you?

Hiro rolled his eyes and thought for a second. "Just call me Michael" Said hiro

" why Michael?" Asked Elly.

" it's my first name that's why. Said hiro getting irritated.

"I don't believe you." Said the Elly with a smug look and raised eyebrow. Hiro then reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet. He reached into to it and grabbed his school iID and showed it to her. Elly grabbed it from hiro's hand and looked over it.

The ID read: Michael Hiro Tomimoto Quinlan. " why do have 2 last names?"

"Because people in America would recognize me better if I had an American name. So I have my dad and my moms last names. And that's why my first names are Japanese and American.

" so your Japanese and….?" Asked Elly confused.

" white" said hiro sighing.

Elly smiles at hiro as she smoked more of her cigarette. " Well it was nice to meet the pervert came into my room." Said Elly smiling. Hiro rolled his eyes and was about to walk away ,but Elly quickly grabbed hiro's shirt. " one last question. Do you have a girlfriend?" Hiro turned towards and raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" Asked hiro.

" I don't know I just thought you were pretty cute." Said Elly slightly blushing. Hiro slightly smiled but was also confused. Why would a girl who looked a lot older than him think he's cute? Hiro didn't questioned it and just went along with it. " so there's this party tonight, it probably gonna be lame but you could hang out or whatever..

" really?" Asked hiro. Hiro has never been invited to a party before or even been to one.

"Really! The party is at 9:00 o'clock at the Bahama mama hotel, hopefully it's not past your bedtime by then!" Said Elly in a baby voice before laughing. Elly quickly grabbed hiros arm and pulled out a marker that was in the pocket of the shirt" if the guy in the front won't let you in just call me and I'll let you in." Said Elly has she signed her phone number on hiros arm. "See ya later." Said Elly as she threw he cigarette overboard and walked back to her room.

Hiro walked back to his room while adding Elly's number to his phone. Hiro walked into the suite and sat down at the table to text tomoko.

Tomoko: Heyyyy

Hiro: sup

Tomoko: wyd

Hiro: nothing right now

Tomoko: same

Hiro: cool.

Tomoko: wanna grab breakfast before we hang

Hiro: idk the student council might want to eat soon.

Tomoko: forget them

Hiro: I can't just forget them they'll ask questions

Tomoko: so

Hiro: so they'll find out about us

Tomoko: who cares.

Hiro:I don't want ina to find out. It'd break her heart.

Tomoko: who cares if herpy lips is sad she's a slut anyway.

Hiro: that mean

Tomoko: lol it's the truth

Hiro: even still that's still mean.

Tomoko: whatever. Will you come hang out with my after breakfast.

Hiro: sure

Tomoko: great. I'll leave my room door unlocked. I'll be waiting 3

Hiro was about to text back but then he heard a door open and quickly shut his phone and looked up. When hiro looked up he saw Miho and Toki leave out of miho's room. Toki was shirtless and miho was in her bra and panties. Toki saw hiro sitting at the table and they both just stared at each other. "It's not what it looks like." Said Toki breaking the silence. "It is what it sounds like, the walls are a little thin here Toki." Said hiro with a smug look on his face. Miho and Toki blushes at the same time.

 **Last night**

Toki: how am I doing babe. Yelled Toki.

Miho: so great babe. Moaned Miho.

Hiro quickly reached over the left side of his bed and grabbed a pillow and covered his ears with it. " that's better." Said hiro about to go back to sleep. Right before hiro could go back to sleep he started hearing a loud thudding noise over and over again. Miho moaned loud enough where the pillow didn't matter at all and Toki making gorilla noises were making it worse. They went on for 3 hours. After awhile they woke up Tomoko. " why can't we do that" mumbled tomoko while irritated.

Miho: who's my big gorilla. Yelled Miho.

Toki then yelled like Tarzan. Thudding got louder and faster. After an hour it went quiet after hearing a loud Tarzan moan. Hiro peaked his head out of the door to see see Toki naked walk out the door and open the fridge and grabbed 3 waters. He chugged the first one and brought the other 2 back and then the sounds continued for another hour until finally they went to sleep.

 **Present**

" so Miho did you figure out who your big gorilla was?" Said hiro laughing.

" shut up hiro!" Said Miho sitting down.

" I'm surprise you can sit down Miho" Said Toki laughing with hiro. Miho rolled her eyes ignoring both of them. After a few minutes ina came out of her room while holding her head. She quickly sat down at the table. Toki then went right next to hiro.

"So did you 2…..? Wisphered Toki.

Hiro shook his head no. Toki looked up at ina who looked pissed. " who's hungry! Why don't we all go get breakfast?" Everyone looked up Toki and looked back at each other and nodded in agreement. Ina got up and went to her room and grabbed her jacket and Miho went and got dressed. They all went towards the door and everyone followed. The group made there way down to the main deck and went over to the kitchen to get food.

Once over there they all grabbed their food and went over to get a table. Once at a table they all sat down. Before they began to eat hiro heard his name called. He looked behind him to see tomoko just got breakfast. Hiro waved and pulled a seat back for her. Tomoko went over to the table and sat down. Ina rolled her eyes and began to eat. As everyone was eating hiro accidentally got syrup on his cheek. Tomoko saw this and grabbed her napkin and was about to wipe it off but before she could ina was about to wipe as well. Ina gave tomoko the death stare and tomoko gave her a meaner death stare. Hiro looked up and looked back and forth between ina and tomoko.

Ina: what do you think your doing?

Tomoko: I was going you the same question.

Ina: I was trying to get the syrup off his face.

Tomoko: so was I"

Ina: sure…

Tomoko: what's that supposed mean.

Ina: don't try to play innocent here, we all know how you act around him and in case you haven't noticed it's kinda creepy.

Tomoko: excuse me.

Ina: you heard me. Hiro don't need someone like you. He deserves better. That's why he went out with me yesterday.

Tomoko: no he went out with you because the student council owed him money and going out with you would get it faster.

Ina: shut up hiro wanted to go out with me.

Tomoko: is that why he's hanging out with me later.

Ina: I don't know why he would. I guess he pities you.

Tomoko: only person who needs pity is you.

Ina: if I wanted pity I'd ask for it thank you very much.

Tomoko: it's kinda hard to ask for something when your mouth is full with dick all the time. Said tomoko with a straight face while sipping orange juice.

Ina: shut up! At least I'm not a creepy stalker.

Tomoko: at least I can keep my legs closed.

Ina:fuck you.

Tomoko: if I was a guy you probably would.

Ina: nobody ask you to sit here!

Tomoko: hiro welcomed me.

Ina: well the rest of us didn't so you can get to stepping.

Tomoko: nobody but you seems to have a problem with it. As soon as she said that everyone looked down at their plates and continued to eat.

Ina: that's because they're scared of you.

Tomoko: hiro isn't.

Ina: well I'm not scared of you. Because I can still take your man any damn day of the week.

Tomoko: and do what give him herpes.

After tomoko said that ina kicked tomoko under the table. Tomoko expression changed so fast that if you blinked you would've missed it. Tomoko turned towards Ina and put her hand on the table. " try that again I dare you" said tomoko. Ina kicked her again ,and without hesitation tomoko punched he right in the jaw causing her chair to fall back leaving her on the floor. Tomoko was about to get up but hiro grabbed her and put it back on the table.

tomoko calmed down and went back to eating. Ina got back up with tears in her eyes. Ina was about to hit her back but before she could hiro put his hand up in front of her signaling her to stop. " can't we have a Normal breakfast?" Said hiro looking at both of them.

Ina: who do you like better hiro?

Hiro: what kind of question is that?

Tomoko: quit trying to prove something. Hiro likes me better right hiro.

Hiro: I…

Ina: he likes me better.

Tomoko: shut up and let him answer.

Hiro: is both of you an answer?

Tomoko & ina: NO!

Hiro: well…

Tomoko: spit it out all ready.

Hiro: I'm not doing this.

Hiro then got out of his chair and proceed back to the suite. Tomoko just as quickly left. Tomoko then chased after him and grabbed him before he could go up the stairs. " what happened?" Said tomoko raising an eyebrow. Hiro shrugged his shoulders and was about to continue back to his room.

Tomoko then grabbed his arm and proceeded back to her room. Once there tomoko kicked opened the door and walked in. Hiro looked around only to see that her room was horrible looking. Hiro looked down to see that her clothes were everywhere. Tomoko turned to him. " so do you wanna see my swimsuit?"

Hiro shook his head yes knowing he didn't have a say either way. Tomoko smiled then grabbed her shirt and began to lift it up. Hiro quickly turned around. "Not in front of me go into your bathroom!" Yelled hiro. Tomoko rolled her eyes and went over to the bathroom.

Hiro turned back around and sat down on her bed. 4 minutes later tomoko came out of the bathroom with her swimsuit on, but it was very strange. It was a basic swim top which was all black and she was wearing black and white boys swim trunks. Hiro raised an eyebrow at this. Tomoko walked over to him and stood in front of him smiling.

" what do you think?" Said tomoko smiling. Hiro looked up and down to see it and he really thought it was weird but he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

" it looks great" Said hiro trying to sound truthful. Tomoko smile even more and sat down next to him. "So do wanna go to the pool?" Tomoko shook her head yes and grabbed hiros hand and exited her room. Hiro and tomoko went down to the pool and got in together. They played around in the pool for a a few hours. Tomoko purposely fell on him multiple times so he would be her chest. They soon got out of the pool and laid down next to each other.

Hiro whipped out his phone to see if he had any reception outside of the cruise. After a minute of waiting he got a call from Edoardo.

Hiro: hola

Edoardo: hola Hijo

Hiro: how are you calling me

Edoardo: you must be near the Bahamas. Me and your mother are still here.

Hiro: great….

Edoardo: who's hotel do you think your staying at.

Hiro: wish it wasn't yours.

Edoardo: here your mother wants to talk to you.

Hiro: hey mom

Mom : hey baby how's the cruise?

Hiro: good so far.

Mom: awesome. I'm so glad.

Hiro: cool.

Mom: so how's that girlfriend of yours been treating you?

Hiro: I don't have a girlfriend

Mom: oh yeah then who has my friend been seeing you with for weeks now?

Hiro: her name is tomoko, we're just friends.

Mom: can I talk to her?

Hiro looked over to see tomoko was fast asleep.

Hiro: now's not a good time.

Mom: ok I'll just have to meet her when you get here. See you soon.

Hiro hung up his phone and put it in his bag. Tomoko turned over to hiro and smiled. " so I finally get to meet your parents huh?" Said tomoko smiling. Hiro shook his head yes.

" well only one parent and my soon to be step dad." Said hiro rolling his eyes. Tomoko laughed and scooted closer to hiro to cuddle with him.

" attention all passengers we will be docking at Bahama Bay soon please grabbed your things if you are leaving the ship to reside elsewhere." Said the intercom. Tomoko let go of hiro and got out of the chair and grabbed her bag and proceeded to her room. Hiro followed behind. Hiro and tomoko walked over to tomoko's room. Once they were there hiro helped clean up all of the clothes and garbage everywhere. While cleaning hiro picked up a pair of lingerie panties and got embarrassed. Tomoko saw this and turned toward him.

" you can keep those if you want" Said tomoko hiro immediately drop them and went to clean something else. Tomoko laughed and went back to cleaning. After an hour of cleaning hiro went his room to get his stuff. Once back to the suite hiro saw that his room door was wide open. Hiro raised and eyebrow to this, because he knew he closed the door.

Hiro slowly approached the room. Once at the door he looked inside the room to find ina. Ina was on her knees bent over hiros bed sniffing his covers. Hiro's eyes widen and walked over to ina and grabbed her shoulder. Ina's head popped up as she jumped to her feet. Her face turned bright red. " hiro…...it's not what it looks like…." Said Ina blushing brightly.

"Get out of my room Ina" Said hiro pointing towards the door. Ina bowed her head in shame and left the room. Hiro grabbed all of his stuff and left the room. Hiro left out of the suite land walked down towards tomoko's room. Once there hiro opened the door to find tomoko's room empty.

He walked inside and dropped his bag on the floor and looked around. Out of nowhere tomoko jumped on top of him pinning him to the floor. Hiro's eyes widened and immediately got scared. "I'm as real as they get baby" echoed through his head. "Why do try to fight me, you weakling" hiro screamed and pushed tomoko off of him. Hiro crawled away and covered his head.

Tomoko stood up and looked over at hiro. Tomoko went over to hiro and stood in front of him and heard him start to cry. " hiro are you ok" Said tomoko. Hiro didn't respond. "I didn't mean to scare you I thought it be funny." Said tomoko being truthful. Before she could say anything else the intercom turned on. " attention we will began docking shortly feel free to leave the ship we will be leaving again on Friday at 3 o'clock. Thank you for choosing first class!" Said the intercom lady.

Hiro quickly ran past tomoko and grabbed his bag and began to leave. Tomoko grabbed her bag and went after him. Once tomoko was out of her room hiro was in the crowd of people. She attempted to push through it all but failed.

 **Bahama Bay**

Hiro made his way down the stair case off of the ship and ran. As he ran he heard the voices worse. He began to see the lady in the orange jumpsuit everywhere. Hiro began to sweat and having a hard time to breath. He was having a panic attack in the middle of the boardwalk. Hiro pulled out his phone and quickly called his mom.

Hiro: MOM IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!

mom: Hiro are ok?

Hiro: NO I'M STILL SEEING HER PLEASE HELP ME.

Mom: Where are you?

Hiro: BAHAMA BAY! MOM PLEASE HELP ME.

Mom: Eduardo is on his way he has your pills breath in and out till he gets there.

Hiro: WHY IS THIS STILL HAPPENING!?

Mom: hiro he is almost there try and calm down, she isn't real. She is far away from you.

After she said that Eduardo pulled up to the boardwalk and ran out to hiro. Hiro was laying on the ground breathing heavily. Tomoko quickly hopped off the stairs and looked around for hiro. In an instant she saw hiro laying laying on the floor not moving. She quickly ran over to him and dropped down to her knees next to him.

"hiro!" Yelled tomoko. A crowd of people began to gather around hiro making it worse. Hiro then 30 of the mysterious girl he's been seeing. Hiro looked over at tomoko and tomoko looked like her smiling devilishly at him. Hiro breathed heavier.

Eduardo broke through the crowd and held up hiros head and threw the pills in his mouth. Tomoko pulled out her water bottle and poured water in his mouth. Hiro's eyes slowly closed and he stopped moving. Tomoko then freaked out more and shook him. Eduardo grabbed her hand. " it's fine he's just sleeping." Said Eduardo.

" who are you" Asked tomoko. Eduardo chuckled.

"I'm the asshole stepfather as hiro would describe. I'm Eduardo" Said Eduardo as he held out his hand to shake tomoko's hand. Eduardo was 6'4 with slick back hair. His skin was very dark as if he was tanning. He looked like a bachelor "who are you"

" I'm tomoko, I'm hiro's….girlfriend" Said tomoko blushing. "Is he going to be ok?" Asked tomoko. Eduardo shook his head yes.

" alright everyone nothing to to see here my son just had a heat stroke that's all." Said Eduardo Lying. Eduardo turned around and picked hiro up. "Tomoko grabbed hiro's bag and bring it to my car." Tomoko grabbed hiro's bag and walked with Eduardo. Tomoko was very confused at the moment. Hiro had never acted like this before and Eduardo didn't seem like an asshole at all.

" so how long have you been with my stepson." Asked Eduardo. Tomoko thought for a minute. Hiro still hasn't really said that they were dating and before that tomoko was just having weird fantasies about him and her.

" since the began of the school year." Said Tomoko lying.

" what grade are you? Freshman, sophomore?

" I'm actually a junior" Said tomoko forcing a smiling

" you do know hiro is only 14 right?" Said Eduardo raising an eyebrow. "So how old are you?"

" i'm sixteen" Said tomoko. Eduardo chuckled. " ok I'm just going to ask, do you know why this happened to him?" Eduardo looked over at tomoko.

" yes I do" Said Eduardo with a serious look. Tomoko looked at him for an explanation. " it's not my place to tell you."

" why not" Asked Tomoko.

" because it's none of my business, and if hiro didn't tell you then it's none of yours either. Said Eduardo with a stern look. " I don't mean to be rude but I think as Hiro's girlfriend I think you should respect his privacy." Tomoko looked forward after he said that. She wanted to be mad but she knew it was true and also it's her fault that hiro had a panic attack.

" so why did you have to put him a sleep?" Asked tomoko.

" well there's no way to calm him down. Only thing we can do is put him to sleep and let him go through it." Said Eduardo with a sad face.

" that sounds awful. So he has to go through it like a nightmare." Said tomoko. Eduardo shook his head yes. They shortly arrived at the car and tomoko opened the door for Eduardo so he could set hiro in the back seat. Tomoko put hiros bag in the back of the car.

" so what hotel are you staying at?" Asked Eduardo.

" the school is staying at bahama mama hotel. Something about letting them stay for free or something." Said tomoko

" oh that's the schools that stay at bahama mama. I had no idea it was hiro's school." Said Eduardo

" how do you know about it?" Asked tomoko

" I'm the one who said they could stay at bahama mama's." Said Eduardo

"Really? What are you the manager?" Asked Tomoko.

" no I own bahama mamas"Said Eduardo as he got into his car. Tomoko got into the back to make sure hiro was ok. " I also own other hotels and businesses. Anyway we should be getting hiro to the hotel so he can rest." Said Eduardo as he backed out of the parking space and drove away.

 **Bahama mama hotel.**

Eduardo pulled up to the hotel and got out of his car and tossed his keys to the valley so he could park it. Tomoko went around to the other side of the car and pulled out hiro. Eduardo grabbed their bags. Tomoko picked hiro up bridal style and walked inside the hotel. Everyone in the lobby looked at tomoko, tomoko looked around as if carrying a high schooler in her hands was normal.

She quickly followed behind Eduardo as they walked to the elevator. Once there Eduardo and tomoko stepped inside and they went up to the 10th floor. They went to the room at the end of the hall that said ceo suite. Eduardo unlocked the door and stepped inside

"Honey I'm back" Said Eduardo. Tomoko looked around the suite. It was amazing. It had a hot tub a balcony and other rooms.

"Did you give hiro the pills." Said hiro's mom as she walked walked around the corner. Hiro's mom had green eyes and long black hair. Like mother like son. She was 5'6,taller than hiro. Hiro look a lot like her. She was wearing an all black swimsuit. Hiro's mom gave Eduardo a kiss then notice tomoko standing there. "Who's this?" Asked Hiro's mom.

" this is tomoko, our sons girlfriend." Said Eduardo.

" I would wave but my hands are full." Said tomoko still holding hiro. Hiro's mom laughed and looked at Eduardo. She gave him a stern look, Eduardo quickly realized this and grabbed hiro from tomoko and took to the room down the hall. " it's a pleasure finally meeting you Mrs tomimoto." Said tomoko reaching out her hand. Mrs tomimoto smiled and shook her hand.

"You can just call me yuri." Said mrs tomimoto. " so your Hiro's girlfriend, hiro told me earlier he didn't have a girlfriend."

" me and him aren't official yet and gets easily embarrassed over it." Said tomoko

" I see." Said yuri. Eduardo came back from putting hiro in his room.

" he should wake up in an hour or 2" Said Eduardo.

" Our reservation is in an 30 minutes" Said yuri.

" right we're going to have to go now then." Said Eduardo.

" well we can't leave our unconscious son here alone now can we." Said yuri looking at Eduardo

"I'll watch him" Said Tomoko.

" are you sure you want to, you see him all the time doesn't get boring?" Asked yuri.

" not at all" Said tomoko smiling

"Ok but no funny stuff to my child got it" Said yuri.

" um ok.." Said tomoko a little mad in her head that she couldn't do anything with hiro.

" and if things lose control please make sure he wears a condom." Said yuri half joking. Eduardo looked at her with a surprised look on his face. " what? Do you want to take care of little Hiro's for forever. Eduardo face changed back and he grabbed his keys.

"we'll be back in a few hours don't go to crazy." Said yuri.

" feel free to use the jacuzzi or help yourself to anything in the fridge. Also call us when he wakes up." Said Eduardo as he shut the door. Tomoko set her purse down and went over to Hiro's room. Once she entered she saw that he was completely out of it. She hadn't seen him so scared ever. She went over to his bed and crawled on top of him. He was unresponsive.

" I wonder what he is dreaming about." Said tomoko.

 **Hiro's dream**

Hiro was hiding behind a wall breathing heavily. "Hiro…..hiro….I know you're here hiro…." Said the mysterious girl. Hiro has no idea where he was but he was scared for his life. Hiro quickly ran. As he ran he heard footsteps behind him. Hiro ran as fast as he could and ran face first into a wall and fell to the ground. As he laid on the floor a bunch of people gathered around him and laughed at him. As they laughed the mysterious girl came from the bent down in front of him. "Told you no one would believe you."

 **Reality**

Hiro slowly opened his eyes to see a big shadowy figure in front of him. Hiro felt something heavy on his gut. Hiro rubbed his eyes and looked back at the shadowy figure to see it was tomoko. "Tomoko?" Said hiro.

Tomoko turned around while chewing something. "Tomoko….why are you sitting on me?" Asked Hiro confused.

"you're comfortable" Said tomoko as she turned back around to the tv.

"What are you eating?" Asked hiro

"Cake, I ordered it. Want some?" Asked tomoko

" sure." Said then got off of hiros stomach and went to the side of the bed with a a slice of cake with a fork. Tomoko cut off a piece and was about to feed it to hiro. "Tomoko I can feed myself."

" my cake my rules" Said tomoko trying to put it in Hiro's mouth. " now say ah" Said tomoko as she held it close to his lips. Hiro gave up and opened his mouth. Tomoko then began to feed him. " say hiro what are we" Asked Tomoko. Hiro stopped eating the cake and looked up at her.

" i don't know I guess good friends" Said hiro as he wait for the next piece.

" I don't think good friends kiss Said tomoko as she got super close to hiro's face. Hiro backed his face away from hers. Tomoko noticed this and got a little angry. " aren't I your girlfriend.

"no?" Said Hiro confused. Tomoko rolled her eyes and got on top of him.

" why not" Said tomoko.

" you never asked me out. You just kiss me." Said hiro.

"Ok then. You want go out with me sometime?" Hiro rolled his eyes and shook his head yes. " there I'm your girlfriend now."

" no. I have to take you out and also that only means were dating."

" it shouldn't be that complicated I like you isn't that enough?

" I guess."

"Also you already said yes to the date so looks like we're going out. Said tomoko as she leaned down and kissed hiro. Tomoko then rolled over to the side of him to face him. " wanna make out?" Asked tomoko. Before hiro could answer tomoko already began to session.

—

 **Well guys that's the end for this chapter only a few more chapters till the lemon. Speaker no of lemons I will be continuing anko has her way, kurenai's way kin's way's. If you want a new story pm me what you want it to be and I'll get to it right away. If you have any comments, questions, ideas or concerns put them in the review box or pm me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Forced delinquent love**

 **Chapter 8**

The date.

 **Boardwalk**

Multiple students stood at the front of the doc in lines. Teachers walked up and down the rows doing a roll call to make sure every student was accounted for. While walking around the teachers couldn't find Hiro or Tomoko in the lines. "Has anyone seen Hiro?" Asked ms Ogiwara. All of the students looked around but did not see Hiro anywhere.

Ms. Ogiwara began to get concerned she looked at the crowd and didn't see Tomoko either. Ms. Ogiwara eye widened assuming the worse. Ms. Ogiwara imminently called over the other teachers to see if they had seen Hiro or Tomoko. They hadn't seen either of them. Ms. Ogiwara whipped out her phone and attempted to call the captain of the ship.

Toki, Ina, and Hana all stood next to each other. Ina had the same concerned face as ms. Ogiwara. Miho looked over at ina and saw how worried she was. " ina don't worry. I'm sure Hiro is perfectly fine." Ina looked over at her.

"What if tomoko got him? What if she hurting right now?" Said Ina.

" she isn't hurting him. Tomoko loves him to much for that." Said toki.

"I swear if she hurts him…." mumbled Ina as she clenched her fists. Everyone in the lines began to look concerned as well. Hiro was not the most popular person in the school but he was with tomoko last which would make everyone skeptical.

"Ok students! We have found hiro and tomoko. The owner of the hotel we are staying at is hiro's step father and has brought him to the hotel." Said ms ogiwara looking relieved. Ina sighed in relief.

" the shuttle bus to take us to the hotel is arriving to take us there"

" Then what are we waiting for! Let's get going!" Said Ina as she pushed me ogiwara towards the incoming buses.

" ok! Ok! There's no reason to rush." Said ms ogiwara as Ina pushed her toward the bus.

" I just hope we aren't too late" thought ina.

" what do think there doing?" Asked toki.

 **Hotel room.**

Tomoko layed on top of hiro as she pressed her lips against his and put her tongue in his mouth. Tomoko was enjoying every minute of it. Hiro would never usually do this type of thing, but all Hiro wanted to do was to forget about his dream. As hiro kissed tomoko he Began to enjoy kissing tomoko. Tomoko separated from hiro and took deep breaths.

" so where are we going for our date." Said Tomoko as she wiped off her mouth. Hiro thought for a second. He really didn't know where to go. Hiro didn't have a lot of money but he didn't want to be a cheap bozo. Hiro grabbed his phone and checked for close restaurants.

All of which were expensive. Tomoko saw one of the restaurants and pointed to it. " let's go to that one" Said Tomoko. She pointed to the most expensive one of all. Hiro looked at her to see if she was joking.

When he saw she wasn't he shook his head yes with a fake smile. Hiro has no clue how he was going to pay for it. Tomoko leaned down and hugged hiro and kissed his cheek.

 **Hotel lobby.**

The shuttle buses pulled up to the hotel and parked. Ina immediately jumped out of bus and inside, toki and Miho followed behind. In immediately ran up to the desk and rung the bell. A second later a man walked up to the counter. " how can I help you?" Said the man looked down at ina.

"Is hiro here?!" Asked Ina in a rush. The man raised an eyebrow. " hiro tomimoto! Is he here?!" Asked Ina louder.

" Ma'am please calm down." Said the man try to get her to calm down. Miho grabbed ina's hand and led her to the waiting area.

"Sorry about my friend. She is looking for her boyfriend. Hiro tomimoto, Has he checked in yet?" Asked Toki. The man looked down at a clipboard with a list of names. He looked back up at Toki and shook his head no. " he has short black hair green eyes and is short." The man thought to himself for a second.

"There was a kid who was carried in here a tall blonde woman. She was with the owner of the hotel." Said the man.

" do you know what room they went to?" Asked toki

" to the ceo hotel room. I can have someone bring you up there." Said the man. Toki shook his head yes and went to get Miho and Ina. As he grabbed them the rest of the class came into the lobby. Ms ogiwara walked up to the desk to check everyone in. Toki, Miho, and Ina were about to go to the elevator, but we're stopped by me ogiwara.

" here are your room keys. Go to your guys rooms and drop off your stuff. Then go and check on hiro." Said ms ogiwara. As she passed out the room cards. They shook their heads yes and ran over to the elevator with the maid. Once at the top floor the maid pointed down the hall and pushed her cart out of the elevator to start cleaning room. Ina quickly rushed down the hall and began banging in the door.

" hiro!? Are you in there?!" Yelled Ina as she banged on the door even harder. The door swung open but instead of hiro standing there it was tomoko. Ina took a step back in fear. "Where's hiro"

"you banged on my door and yelled like a maniac just to ask where hiro is?" Asked Tomoko with an eyebrow raised.

"yes i did! Now where is he?!" Yelled Ina

"he's asleep. Now fuck off." Tomoko then tried to shut the door but Ina quickly put her foot in the way. Tomoko looked at her as if she was acting crazy. " move your foot." Said Tomoko trying to close the door."

"I want to see him!" Said Ina trying to pull the door open.

" Move your fucking foot before I break it!" Said Tomoko as she pushed the door harder. Ina then pulled her foot out the way while still pulling in the door. Miho and the toki quickly grabbed her and pulled her away.

"What are you doing to hiro in there?!" Said Ina.

"Oh nothing just been making his mouth my personal playground." Said Tomoko with a smug look. Ina eyes widen as she tightened her fist. Ina attempt to lunge at tomoko but Miho and toki held her back. "What do you care anyway? He's my boyfriend." Ina became even more enraged.

"He is not your boyfriend you're just too blind to realize it." Yelled Ina. Tomoko then stepped out of the room and push Ina against the wall. Before Ina could recover tomoko grabbed Ina by the neck and pinned to the wall. Toki and Miho slowly backed away from her.

"This is the last time I'm going to tell you, hiro is mine! If you come near him, look at him, or so much as even mention him as your boyfriend ever again, I will beat the shit out of you and let hiro watch." Said tomoko as she choked Ina. " do I make myself clear?" Ina shook her head yes as she began to turn blue. Tomoko then let go of Ina; causing her to fall to the ground taking deep breaths.

Tomoko then walked back into the room and slammed the door behind her. Toki and Miho quickly helped her up and led her away from the suite. Ina felt so defeated and so upset. As she walked away from the room her eyes filled with tears. Ina walked into the room elevator and began to cry louder.

As tomoko was about to walk back to Hiro's room, The phone being into ring so tomoko went back to pick up. Tomoko grabbed the phone and clicked answer.

Tomoko: hello?

Eduardo: hello tomoko, is hiro awake yet?

Tomoko: yea he woke up not to long ago.

Eduardo: great. Me and yuri will back in an hour or so.

Tomoko: cool.

Eduardo: well we will see you in a little bit.

After that Eduardo hung up. Tomoko put the phone down and walked back to hiro. Hiro was fast asleep when she got back so instead of waking him up she spooned him.

 **1 hour later**.

Yuri and Eduardo came in to the room kissing and frisking on each other. The kissing very passionately and loving. Hiro woke up in tomoko's arms. Tomoko was fast asleep and wasn't gonna wake up. Hiro pushed out of her arms and got out of bed. Hiro felt thirsty so he proceeded to the kitchen for something to drink. As soon as he came out of his room he saw Eduardo and his mom on the couch kissing. Hiro rolled his and walked over to the fridge.

"Get a room!" Said hiro as he walked past them. Eduardo and yuri quickly separated realizing their child was there.

"Hiro! I didn't see you there" Said Eduardo trying to make the situation less awkward.

" kind of hard to see when you're neck deep in my mother" Said hiro as she grabbed a soda from the fridge.

" hiro!" Said his mom. yuri rolled her eyes and kissed Eduardo's ear as she walked over to there room. Hiro began to proceeded back to his room but was quickly stopped by Eduardo.

"Hey hiro could you do me a big favor" Said Eduardo. Hiro raised an eyebrow. " why don't you take that beautiful girlfriend of yours and get out of here. Go out and have a good time."

" Eduardo are you trying to get me to leave so you can bone my mother" Said hiro with a straight face Eduardo face went blank.

" here. How much would it take to get you 2 out of here." Said Eduardo pulling out his wallet. Hiro shook his head at him.

" are you trying to bribe me?" Asked Hiro.

" of course not! I just want you and your new girlfriend to have a good time."

"500" Said hiro with his hand out.

" 500? That's outrageous!" Said Eduardo.

" either pay me 500 or I'm not leaving" Said hiro. As soon as hiro said that yuri opened her door and came out topless and held her hand up with her top in her hand shaking the top back and forth.

"450" Said Eduardo.

"550" Said hiro

"400" Said Eduardo

"600" Said Hiro.

" fine!" Said Eduardo he the took out a wad of cash and flipped 6 one hundred dollar bills. " there six hundred if you stay out for at least 3 hours. Hiro grabbed the money from him and smiled at his victory. Eduardo quickly walked over to yuri and shut the door.

Hiro walked backed into his room and shook tomoko awake. "Come on tomoko! We gotta go!" Said hiro as he shook tomoko. Tomoko rolled over and spread out over the entire bed. Tomoko giggles as hiro tried to shake a awake. Tomoko grabbed ahold of hiro and hugged him. As she hugged him he fell on top of her and she pressed his face into her boobs. Hiro lifted his face up from tomoko's breast. "Come on tomoko let's go" Tomoko opens her eyes slightly and smiled.

"Ok" she said silently. she leaned forward and hugged hiro. She stood up and stretched. "Ready to go?" Hiro nodded. They both exited the suite and proceeded towards the elevator. As they walked towards the elevator hiro seemed like something was bothering him. Tomoko noticed this. As they walked into the elevator hiro didn't say a word. Once the door opened they both stepped in and not one word was said. Tomoko then reached for Hiro's hand. Hiro looked up at Tomoko when she grabbed his hand. She smiled when she grabbed it. Hiro looked back forwards and smiled slightly.

 **Lobby**

Hiro and Tomoko walked out of the elevator and proceeded towards door way. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Tomoko and hiro turned around to ms ogiwara. " you 2 haven't registered yourselves for your rooms yet" Tomoko rolled her eyes and walked over to the desk and registered. Hiro walked after her and registered. Tomoko grabbed hiro and proceeded towards the door. " wait don't you guys want to see your rooms.

"No we're good" Tomoko then ran out of the building with hiro.

 **Dinner**

When they arrived at the restaurant Tomoko immediately changed her mind.

Hiro: are you sure you don't want to eat here?

Tomoko: I'm sure

Hiro: how come?

Tomoko: I've always hated fancy places I shouldn't have a hard time pronouncing my overpriced meal

Hiro: hmmm...ok so where do you want to go.

Tomoko: I saw a burger place not too far back if you want to go there.

Hiro: sure I guess.

They went over to the burger joint and as usual, Tomoko got 2 straws in one cup. Hiro found a booth for them to sit in. Hiro and Tomoko talked for hours and laughed. Hiro noticed that Tomoko wasn't eating like how a girl would eat. She was eating her food like Hiro.

She was eating her burger sloppy like and eating her fries without paying attention. She also laughed at inappropriate jokes. "so hiro would you consider us a couple now?" said Tomoko smiling. Hiri smiled and nodded. Tomoko smiled brightly and had a warm feeling.

"hey Tomoko i'll be right back I need to head to the bathroom," said hiro standing up. Tomoko nodded and smiled. Hiro smiles back and walks over to the bathroom. Tomoko watched him as he walked over to the bathroom. Tomoko slightly blushed and bit her lip. Tomoko turned back around and sighed.

Tomoko kept thinking of the things she wanted to do to hiro. While thinking about that her hand slowly moved into her inner thigh. Tomoko realized this and looked around to see if anyone noticed. The restaurant was mostly empty and nobody could really see her. Tomoko Hesitantly slid her hand between her thighs and gently grazed her hand against her shorts. Tomoko quickly covered her mouth to hide her moaning.

Tomoko began to touch herself through her shorts and held back her moans of pleasure. Tomoko began to softly call Hiro's name. Tomoko remembered when she did this before. She remembered the stuffy and intoxicating smell of Hiro's shorts. Tomoko then puked her hand back and stuffed it in her shorts and began to fully touch herself. Tomoko started to bite her own hand from the pleasure she was feeling. She wanted to bed hiro the second she saw him. Tomoko thought nothing could ruin this for her.

Tomoko felt something grab her shoulder. She began to panic thinking one of the staff saw her doing this absurd thing. "tomoko are you alright?" Said hiro. Tomoko's panic faded and she relaxed she quickly took her hand out of her pants and whipped off her hand on her shorts.

"Oh hey hiro You ready to go" Said tomoko smiling innocently. Hiro grabbed his stuff and they both started walking back to the hotel. Tomoko as usual stood over hiro and let her boobs sit on top of him. Hiro grabbed her arms as she dangled then over him. Tomoko was still feeling very horny and just wanted to grab him but she stopped herself from doing so

Once they got back to the hotel tomoko hugged around hiro blushing. "Hey hiro let's...go up to my room" Said tomoko smiling and thinking dirty thoughts. Hiro was hesitant but agreed. Tomoko smiles brightly and brought hiro over to the elevator. When she got in she saw ina and made stuck her tongue at her and made it seem like she was licking while she above hiro.

Once they got to the to her floor she quickly walked over her room and brought hiro inside. Tomoko and hiro layed on the bed. Tomoko turned on her tv and started flicking through channels. Tomoko kept switching channels I tell she found a movie. While they watched it the couple in the movie began to make out and started getting frisky. Tomoko reaches over to hiro and hugged him into her breast. "Umm...tomoko what are you doing?" Said hiro blushing a bit. Tomoko then put her hand in front of his nose. Hiro accidentally smelled and pushed her hand away.

He knew that was the smell of her pussy. Tomoko slightly giggled and tried to get him to smell it again. Hiro kept pushing it away. Tomoko then turned over and started kissing him. Hiro kisses her back. Tomoko quickly straddled him and started kissing his neck. Tomoko moaned softly and continued to kiss his neck. She quickly grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. Hiro blush.

She moaned softly as he touched her. She dragged his hand downward towards her shorts. As soon as hiro realized this he pulled his hand away. He shook his no "no Tomoko...I….I can't" tomoko frowned

"Why not" Said tomoko with sad eyes. She tried again but hiro pulled his hand away. "Please? It will feel good I promise" hiro shook his head more.

"No tomoko! I'm not doing that!" Said hiro with a little bit of anger. Tomoko then grabbed his hand and made puppy dog eyes. She began to suck on his fingers a little. Hiro slightly moaned but quickly stopped. Tomoko felt herself get wet when she heard him moan. Tomoko then let go of his hand and began to unbutton her shorts. When she did it revealed her pink panties. Tomoko then grabbed his hand and put it against the hem of her panties.

Hiro tried to pull his hand away but Tomoko held onto it tightly "tomoko! Let go!" Said hiro as he pulled away from her. Tomoko then pulled his hand forcing Hiro's hand into her panties. Tomoko moaned loudly feeling Hiro's touch. She became super wet and her pussy tightened around his fingers. Hiro pulled away as hard as he could. Tomoko grabbed his arm as tight as he could to keep in her. "Tomoko! Stop!" Hiro felt completely disgusted. Hiro began to push off of her.

"Hiro just sit still. It's feels so nice" Said tomoko morning. Hiro kept pulling away."please just for a little longer." The more he struggled the more it turned Tomoko on. As he shifted his fingers we're moving around inside of her.

"Please Tessa leave me alone!" Yelled hiro and then he immediately went quiet. Tomoko let go of his arm and stopped moaning.

"Hiro….who's tessa" Said tomoko. Hiro looked down and looked like he was about to cry "Hiro? Are….are you ok?" Hiro then pulled his hand out of her pants and stood up.

"I….I...I...I need to go" Hiro then ran out of her room and into the elevator. Tomoko sat there and shock. Tomoko didn't know what to say throughout all of her years at the school she's never heard of anyone named Tessa. Hiro hit the button on the elevator a hundred times before it came. Hiro quickly went down to the lobby. Hiro quickly ran into the bathroom and scrubbed his hand. Every time he closed his eye he could see her.

He wanted it gone for good. He walked out of the bathroom looking sad. As he walked across the lobby he noticed a room that had a lot of lights coming from it. He remembered that there was a party here and that the girl he met earlier had invited him. He sighed and wanted to walk away from it but immediately walked into someone.

"Hey watch where you're fucking going short stuff" Said Elly. Elly then noticed that it was hiro. " oh hey hiro, sorry about that. My boyfriend is being a dick!" Said Elly looking Irritated. She then noticed hiro seemed super sad looking. "Hey Michael are you ok? You look horrible"

"I'm...fine Elly" Said hiro as he tried to walk away, but Elly grabs his arm

"Hey where you going the party is this way" Said Elly smiling. Before hiro could say anything Elly dragged him into the party. The party was awesome. Everyone was dancing around and drinking. Elly brought hiro into the dance circle and made him dance with her. Hiro slowly cheered up while they danced and he enjoyed himself. Hiro and Elly talked for awhile when in the party. Elly told hiro to wait there she was going outside to smoke. Elly quickly left the room and went outside to smoke while smoking tomoko had stood in front of her.

After hiro ran away from her she went down after him and saw Elly drag him away to the party. Tomoko stood in front of Elly angry looking. "Um who are you" Said Elly looking confused.

"Why were you dancing with hiro?" Said Tomoko holding her hands in a fist. Her expression darkened when she said that.

"Umm because he looked upset? I don't know I met him on the boat and he seemed like fun. So who are you" tomoko took something out of her pocket and slightly chuckled creepily.

"I'm your worst nightmare" Said Tomoko. She quickly flipped out the blade of her knife. Elly slightly backed up.

"Ha...y..you think that little knife scares me….that's nothing" Said Elly nervously backs away. Tomoko began to giggle like a psychopath she then quickly lunges forward and cut Elly's arm. Elly jumped back and grabbed her arm in pain and dropped her cigarette. "What the hell is wrong with you kid?"

"you….you….you…..hiro..is mine...if I see you anywhere near him again it's going to be more than your arm!" Said Tomoko breathing heavily and looking murderous. "Got it hussy" Elly quickly nodded and ran away. Tomoko then walked back into the hotel and calmed down. She quickly wakes into the party and found hiro.

Hiro looked up at her and looked back down. Tomoko frowned and reached out her hand.. "come on hiro….I promise I won't do anything" Hiro grabbed her hand and stood up.

"What about Elly" Said hiro confused. Tomoko shook her head no and kisses hiro and grabbed his hand. She then walked over to the her elevator and brought him back to Eduardo's room

"I'll see you tomorrow hiro" Said Tomoko smiling


	9. Chapter 9

**Force delinquent love**

 **Chapter 9**

Like mother like daughter

 **Boat**

This was the weirdest trip in history. I got a girlfriend who is insane, I can't stop seeing lady who shall not be named, and toki and miho haven't stopped making out since we got on the boat. Ina and tomoko tried to have sex with me and the girl I met here won't answer my text. I am really confused. Seriously this is not what I wanted not at all!

Hiro hangs his head in disappointment. He sighs. Tomoko sees this and smiles. She runs up and kisses him. "You okay hiro?" Asked tomoko smiling.

"Oh! Uh...yeah I'm fine" Said hiro with a fake smile" tomoko stands next to him smiling "you seem really happy"

"Well of course I am! I'm with you hiro" tomoko smiles inbrightly at him. Hiro looks like he was going to say something but is cut off by a buzzing noise. Tomoko's smile turns to a frown after she pulls her phone out of her pocket. Hiro sees her phone; he can briefly see it say mom. She clicks ignores and puts it in her pocket.

She goes back to smiling. Hiro looks at her confused. "Uh tomoko who was that"

Tomoko: oh just some telemarketer….or a sex hotline. Sometimes both! it's really weird…

Hiro:uh I could've sworn that said mom…

Tomoko:what no you just read it wrong that's all….

Hiro: no your phone definitely said mom.

Tomoko: no it didn't.

Hiro:yes it did tomoko!

Tomoko: NO IT DIDN'T SO JUST DROP IT!

Hiro backed off and looked back down. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell" she quickly hugs him. "I'm just really excited that me and you are finally together!" She smiles.

Hiro fakes a smile as they continue talking

 **Later that night**

"Hey Hiro do you want to stay in my room tonight?" asked tomoko with a devious look on her face

"Uh..no thanks tomoko….the student council might get worried if I don't show up." Said hiro. Tomoko walks up close to him and raps her arm around him.

"You sure? It will be nice and warm" stated tomoko as she rubbed against Hiro. Hiro shook his head no as he back away from her. Hiro has a big blush on his face. Tomoko smiled and bent down to kiss Hiro. Hiro quickly kisses her and starts walking to his room.

 **Student council room**

Hiro walked in and shut the door quietly thinking no one was awake. As he turned around he was met with the realization that everyone one of them was awake and staring at him. Hiro sat there awkwardly staring at them as they stared back.

Toki cleared his throat to break the silence. Hiro walks over to the table they are sitting at and sits down. "So Hiro where were you? We haven't seen you since the hotel." Said toki to make conversation.

"Oh...mostly with my mom and my soon to be step father" said hiro trying to lie. Miho caught on to this, but didn't say anything.

"So what are you guys up to?" Said Hiro trying to change history subject

Toki: we are playing go fish wanna join?"

Hiro: sure!

Toki deals out the cards and they play. Miho grabs drunks for all of them and they play.

Miho: so toki how's your mom?

Toki: she's good she's been busy with business meetings and my dad in America. How about you

Miho: my still working from home and my dad is with his new wife. That bitch wants to spend time with me can you believe it. She can't just hop into my life and expect me to like her.

Hiro: I know the feeling.

Miho: oh...are your parents….

Hiro: yeah….the hotel we were staying at is owned by my step father.

Miho: really?

Hiro: yeah. He's kind of an ass but I guess I'll get use to him

Ina: my parents are still off on the business trip so it's just me and my sister.

They Continue playing cards for a few hours.

Hiro: I think I'm going to call it a night.

Toki: you sure? We were about to play truth or dare.

Miho: come on Hiro it will be fun

Hiro: okay but after that I'm going to bed.

They get into a circle and play. 3 turns in they start getting into the weirder truths and dares.

Miho: Hiro truth or dare?

Hiro: truth.

Miho: are you a virgin?

Hiro:...

Toki: c'mon man I told you not to ask that kind of stuff!

Miho: what it's a question

Hiro: yeah I'm a virgin….

Miho: okay your turn toki

Toki: miho...truth or dare.

Miho: dare…

Toki: hey Hiro you said your a virgin?

Hiro: yeah.

Toki:So I'm guessing you've never seen tits before

Hiro: yeah…

Toki: miho I dare you to flash Hiro.

Miho: oh my God you're such a perv!

Toki: you call it being perverted I call it being a wingman

He winks to Hiro. Miho rolls her eyes and grabs her top.

Miho: I'm really sorry Hiro I didn't think he'd make me do this

Miho slowly lifts her top drawing it up her stomach catching her c cup breast. She pulls her shirt up and her tits flop down bouncing and jiggling as they smack down against her.

Hiro blushes and looks away.

Toki: oh no you don't. You have to look at them hiro

Hiro looks up them while blushing a bright red. Miho gives a nervous smile.

Miho: it's fine Hiro. You don't have to be embarrassed.

Miho puts her top back on and she punches tokis arm.

Toki: alright Ina your turn.

Ina: toki truth or dare.

Toki: truth.

Ina: how many times have you and miho done it

Toki: 3 times on this trip 5 on the last trip 2 times in school and 6 and a half times at her house.

Ina: And a half?

Toki: her mom came home early.

Miho and toki chuckle

Ina: your turn Hiro

Hiro: oh uh...Ina

Truth or dare.

Ina: truth.

Hiro: why do you like me

Ina: you're cute. Plus toki told me about you

Toki: like I said. I'm a wingman

Hiro: if you say so. Miho you're turn.

Toki: well this isn't going to end well

Miho: truth or dare.

Toki: dare me.

Miho: do your O face.

Toki: oh God why

Miho: do it

Toki makes his own face and everyone laughs

Toki: yeah yeah laugh it up. Now it's my turn. Hiro truth or dare.

Hiro: dare.

Toki: I dare you to take off your shirt

Hiro: gay.

Toki: hey man Ina is the one who wants to see.

Hiro takes off his shirt and they see a scar under his right pec.

Ina: how'd you get that?

Hiro: oh uh…

 **Flash back**

Tomoko is hugging on Hiro at dinner and she isn't letting go. Hiro pushes her arms open so he can breath but tomoko quickly closes her arms again and her nail accident scrapes across him and cuts him.

Tomoko: I'm really sorry Hiro

Hiro: let's stop talking about it.

 **Present**

Hiro: I got scratched by a cat.

Ina: oh. Well it's my turn so Hiro truth or dare Toki

Toki: dare of course.

Ina: I dare you to write something on your stomach.

Toki rights a dick on his stomach and it makes them all laugh.

Hiro: alright my turn. Truth or Dare miho.

Miho: dare.

Before Hiro can say a dare Toki whispers to him.

Hiro: I don't want to dare her that.

Toki: just do it it will be funny.

Miho: what is it.

Hiro: uh...I dare you..to take of your panties and throw them up and whoever they land nearest to they have time sniff them…

Hiro is blushing again.

Miho: yeah that's toki for you.

Miho takes off her panties and throws them in the air and they falls down. They land next to toki.

Toki: score!

He doesn't hesitate to throw them on his face.

Miho: my perverted boyfriend for you.

Toki: that's not the ocean I'm smelling!

Miho rolls her eyes.

Hiro: alright one more rotation them I'm going to sleep.

Miho: well. Ina truth or dare.

Ina: a risky dare

Miho: a risky one huh?

Ina: yeah I can handle it.

Miho: I dare you to run buck naked to the pool and back.

Ina: oh my God!

Miho: you said risky.

Ina stands up and gets naked. They walk outside and check if anyone is walking around.

Miho: on the count of 3 then drop your towel and run. 1..2..3 go!

Ina runs as fast as she can and they all laughed as she does. She jumps into the pool and quickly gets out and runs back. Hiro throws the towel over her and she runs into the suite.

Miho: I can't believe you did that.

Ina: neither can I.

Toki: my turn. Hiro…Truth or Dare

Hiro: dare.

Toki: I dare you to pull up your internet history and read it out loud

Hiro: fine I don't have anything

He pulls it up and they find nothing

Toki: your turn ina!

Ina: Hiro truth or dare.

Hiro: dare.

Ina: I dare you to touch and hold that part of me for a minute.

Hiro grabs her shoulder

Ina: a little boring but should of seen that coming.

Hiro: well it's my turn and I dare myself to go to bed

Toki: boo!

Hiro: whatever!

Hiro gets and and thanks them for playing and walks to his room.

 **Japan**

Toki: finally back

Miho: I'm going home and sleeping

Ina: I'm going to get my hair done

Hiro: I've got to do something to

He walks away from them leaving them to talk to each other. Hiro knocks on tomoko's door. Hiro opens the door and hugs him. Tomoko grabs her stuff and grabs his hand. They get off the boat together and walk down the boardwalk. They get on the bus together and go to the school.

After the bus ride tomoko and Hiro get off and she walks with him home.

"So Hiro did you enjoy the trip?" asked tomoko stand over Hiro hugging him.

"Well yeah...it was fun." said Hiro looking at the sunset.

Tomoko looks at the ground and stops walking. Hiro stops and looks at her confused.

"Hiro I have a question" said tomoko. "On the trip when I scared you and he had some sort of panic attack...what was that about"

Hiro looks at the ground and keeps remembering the girl.

"Just... Anxiety issues...it's Nothing to worry about.." said Hiro obviously lying.

"Okay...you can talk to me if you have any problems you know that right" stated tomoko proudly while hugging him into her breast.

Hiro nods and they keep walking. When they make it to hiro's house tomoko kisses Hiro. She lets him go and smiles.

"I'll see you at school" said tomoko as she walks away

Hiro blushes then shakes his head. He quickly goes into his house and lays on his bed. He closes his eyes and he falls asleep.


End file.
